Till The End of Time
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /ZhouRy slight YeKyuBum/CH.7 UP/Baik Kyuhyun maupun Henry sama-sama diculik... oleh dua orang yang berbeda/Lalu Siwon? Dan juga Yunho?/VAMPFIC/
1. Chapter 1

—**Till The End of Time—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T to M **

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhoumi x Henry), slight YeKyuBum (Kyu as Uke central. XD #plak)**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst**

**.**

**Inspired by Crimson Rain (an original fiction that made by my friend and posted on fictionpress . com)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Rangkaian nada-nada yang terjalin indah terdengar memenuhi salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di rumah bergaya Eropa tersebut. Ruangan yang selalu digunakan oleh seorang _namja_—yang tengah melantunkan nada-nada itu melalui biola putih kesayangan miliknya—untuk bermain musik. _Namja_ berkulit putih it uterus berkonsentrasi memainkan beberapa lagu berturut-turut tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun tempo permainannya. Dari _Serenade for Orchestra in D Major _karya Mozart, kini berlanjut ke _La Chanson de l'adieu_ karya Chopin.

Tak dihiraukannya peluh yang kini senantiasa mengalir dari dahinya lalu turun hingga ke leher. Kemeja putih lengan panjang yang lengannya ia gulung hingga sebatas siku itu pun kini telah basah di beberapa bagian akibat peluh yang terus mengalir tanpa henti dari sekujur tubuhnya. Hal yang wajar sebenarnya, mengingat ia sudah memainkan biola kesayangannya itu sejak lima jam yang lalu tanpa henti.

Bahkan terlalu berkonsentrasinya ia hingga larut dalam permainannya membuat ia mengabaikan hujan deras yang turun di luar sana dan suara petir yang sesekali menyambar, hingga menimbulkan kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang menerangi suasana gelap di Seoul bagian utara itu.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, namun belum ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan kalau ia akan menghentikan permainannya. Alih-alih merasa lelah, _namja_ dengan helaian hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya itu malah semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada _bow_nya, membuatnya semakin larut dalam permainan yang indah namun sarat dengan kesedihan itu.

_Ctarr… BRAKKK!_

Tangannya otomatis berhenti menggesek biolanya. Dahinya berkerut ketika didengarnya suara barusan yang telah menginterupsi konsentrasi yang telah membuatnya larut dalam permainan biolanya sendiri. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari asal suara yang dengan beraninya telah merusak permainannya itu. Ia tidak terganggu dengan suara pertama yang notabenenya adalah suara petir. Kalau ia terganggu, mungkin sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia akan mengalaminya mengingat hujan telah turun sejak waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

Yang mengganggunya justru suara pintu yang dibanting. Ia memang tidak tinggal sendiri di tempat ini. Ada kakak sepupu dan kekasihnya, serta beberapa pelayan yang turut menempati rumah yang sebenarnya sudah dibangun sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu itu. Artinya, bisa saja penghuni rumah yang lain lah yang sudah melakukannya. Namun, mengingat orang-orang itu sudah larut dalam mimpi indah mereka sejak satu atau dua jam yang lalu, jelas ia heran siapa yang sudah membanting pintu—dengan tidak sopannya—yang diperkirakannya adalah pintu ruang perpustakaan. Kenapa? Karena ruangan yang berada dekat dengan ruangan tempatnya berada itu adalah perpustakaan. Dan sudah jelas, selarut-larutnya ia dalam permainan biolanya, ia tidak setuli itu untuk tidak menangkap suara sekeras itu melalui indera pendengarannya.

Ia meletakkan biola putih miliknya ke dalam tasnya, sebelum kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu, hendak menyelidiki asal suara berisik itu. Yah, siapa tahu itu adalah pencuri yang sedang mencoba untuk menyusup ke dalam rumahnya.

Mengendap-endap, ia berjalan menuju ruangan di sebelah. Mengherankan sebenarnya, kenapa ia yang notabenenya adalah penghuni rumah ini malah terkesan seperti justru ia lah sang pencuri. Yah, jujur saja, sebenarnya ia sendiri agak takut untuk melakukan ini. Hei, dengan tubuhnya yang tergolong kecil untuk _namja_ seusianya, wajar kalau ia takut—apalagi dengan kemungkinan kalau sang pencuri justru membawa senjata. Sebenarnya ia ingin membangunkan yang lain, namun takut kalau itu hanya akan membuang waktu saja, ia malah nekat seperti ini.

Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Dibukanya _double-door_ yang terbuat dari kayu kualitas terbaik berukuran sekitar dua kali tiga meter itu dengan sangat perlahan. Iris gelapnya membulat lebar ketika dilihatnya salah satu jendela yang ada di ruangan itu terbuka lebar. Tirai putih transparan yang menaunginya berkibar tertiup angin yang memang cukup kencang malam itu. Tetesan-tetesan air yang terbawa angin pun turut masuk ke ruangan itu melalui jendela yang terbuka dengan lebar itu, mengakibatkan permadani berwarna merah tua itu basah di bagian yang paling dekat dengan jendela.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari sesuatu yang dirasanya mencurigakan. Namun, nihil. Hanya dirinya satu-satunya makhluk hidup yang berada di sana. Ia berjalan pelan menuju jendela yang terbuka lebar, hendak menutupnya. Menganggap kalau suara yang dirasanya adalah pintu yang terbanting itu adalah jendela yang terbuka karena angin. Walau sebenarnya ia sangat meragukan kesimpulannya itu, karena biar bagaimana pun ia tidak setuli atau sebodoh itu untuk membedakan mana suara pintu yang terbanting atau jendela yang terbanting.

_Srekk!_

_Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu menghentikan niatnya untuk menutup jendela tersebut, ketika suara benda yang bergesekan tertangkap oleh telinganya dan baru setengah jalan ia melangkah menuju jendela. Dibalikkannya tubuh kecilnya itu hanya untuk mendapati ketiadaan dari makhluk hidup lain selain dirinya. Tidak, ia yakin kalau ada orang lain yang berada di ruangan ini. Saudaranya? Yang jelas bukan, kalau memang itu adalah saudaranya, untuk apa orang itu malah seperti sedang main petak umpet seperti ini dan membuatnya merasa waspada.

Ia menahan nafasnya. Jujur saja sekarang ini ia benar-benar takut. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi ini? Kenapa firasatnya mengatakan kalau sesuatu yang buruk sebenarnya akan terjadi?

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ada _namja_ semanis ini yang tinggal di sini..."

_Namja_ bertubuh pendek itu membatu mendengar suara tersebut. Ternyata memang benar ada orang lain selain dirinya di ruangan ini dan itu bukan suara para penghuni rumah ini—bahkan bukan suara orang yang dikenalnya, walau sebenarnya entah kenapa ia malah menyukai suara itu. _Mwo_? Suka? Yang benar saja, benar-benar omong kosong.

Ia tidak berani untuk membalikkan badannya, walau ia tahu kalau suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Terlalu takut sebenarnya, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa orang yang barusan menyapanya dengan menyebutnya… manis? _What_? Ia _namja_, dan ia sama sekali tidak cocok untuk disebut manis—walau pada kenyataannya ia memang manis.

Berusaha untuk memberanikan dirinya, _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu membalikkan badannya perlahan. Dan seketika kedua iris gelapnya terbelalak kaget melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di tepi jendela yang terbuka lebar itu.

Seorang _namja _berambut merah dengan tinggi badan yang benar-benar membuatnya iri. Bukan, bukan itu yang sebenarnya menarik perhatiannya hingga membatu di tempat seperti ini, tapi lebih ke penampilan _namja_ itu secara keseluruhan. Kulitnya yang putih pucat menimbulkan kesan dingin, ditambah dengan pakaiannya yang serba hitam—mulai dari kemeja, jas hingga celana yang dikenakannya kecuali syal putih yang melilit lehernya, membuatnya terkesan… menawan—

—tunggu, apa tadi yang dipikirkannya? Menawan? Yang benar saja? Kenapa ia malah jadi kagum pada orang yang kemungkinannya adalah pencuri yang sedang menyusup ke rumah ini?

Ia masih diam membatu di tempatnya, ketika _namja_ kelebihan tinggi badan itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Bukannya ia tidak mau menggerakkan tubuhnya, hanya saja ia memang tidak bisa menggerakkan tubunya. Terlalu sulit, rasanya seperti terkena hipnotis atau sejenisnya.

Dekat dan semakin dekat, hingga jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter saja. _Namja_ berambut merah itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kanan _namja_ yang bertubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya, membisikkan sederet kalimat yang membuatnya kembali membulatkan matanya.

"_Nae mochi, akhirnya kau kutemukan…"_

_Namja_ bertubuh pendek itu membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya walau sebenarnya sangat sulit. Entahlah, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengendalikan dirinya hingga ia jadi sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya atau mengeluarkan suaranya. "_Nugu…ya_?"

Orang itu menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu. Walau tidak melihatnya, _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu sedikit bergidik merasakan ada aura yang tak mengenakkan sedang melingkupi mereka.

_Namja_ berambut merah itu mengangkat kepalanya hingga ia berhadapan dengan _namja_ yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu. Seringai masih terpasang di wajahnya. Dan itu membuat _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu semakin terbelalak kaget, terutama ketika dilihatnya sepasang taring yang sangat tajam terlihat dari sudut bibirnya. Barulah ia sadar kalau orang di hadapannya ini bukan manusia—

"Salam kenal, aku orang yang akan jadi pendamping hidupmu~"

—dan jelas hidupnya yang monoton akan segera berubah karena pertemuannya ini.

.

.

.

Henry menghentakkan kakinya ketika ia melangkah menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang fakultas seni dan musik. Raut kesal terpampang jelas di wajah _oriental_nya. Jelas saja ia kesal, kalau teringat kejadian di kelas tadi membuatnya ingin melempar sesuatu ke tembok—ah, atau sekalian saja kepala sang _sonsaengnim_ yang sudah membuatnya kesal hari ini. Ayolah, memangnya siapa yang tidak akan kesal kalau dipermalukan di hadapan orang banyak seperti dirinya tadi? Ia kan hanya sedikit melakukan kesalahan di nada yang aslinya memang sulit untuk dimainkan—dan sang dosen malah menyindirnya, mengatakan kalau dirinya hanya bocah kecil yang nyasar di jurusan musik. _What_? Seperti orang itu bisa memainkan nada yang sulit itu dengan lebih baik saja.

Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar, membuat helaian hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya kini berubah bentuk menjadi agak abstrak. Ia tidak mempedulikan kalau penampilannya yang sebenarnya kusut semakin kusut saja dengan raut wajah yang kelam dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Pun tak dipedulikannya walau orang-orang yang ada di koridor itu memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan heran, ingin tahu, dan sebagainya—yang sebenarnya terlalu malas ia pikirkan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung fakultas seni dan musik, lalu berjalan menuju gedung yang berada tak jauh dari gedung fakultasnya. Hanya berjarak sekitar lima belas meter. Gedung kafetaria.

Tidak lapar sebenarnya, karena _mood_nya yang buruk sejak semalam membuat nafsu makannya menurun drastis. Ditambah dengan kejadian di kelasnya tadi, membuatnya semakin tidak memiliki nafsu untuk setidaknya memakan sepotong roti atau meminum segelas air. Yah, setidaknya walau tidak lapar ia harus memasukkan sedikit makanan ke dalam perutnya kalau tidak mau berakhir dengan dirinya yang berubah kurus atau ia akan berhadapan dengan _deathglare_ seorang Kim Heechul—kekasih sepupunya—karena berani-beraninya mengabaikan kesehatannya. _Aigo_, sudah seperti ibunya saja perhatian yang diberikan orang itu padanya.

Iris gelapnya menyapu seluruh wilayah kafetaria tersebut. Mendengus kesal, ketika dilihatnya tak ada satu pun bangku kosong yang bisa didudukinya. Wajar saja, karena sebenarnya ini sudah memasuki waktu makan siang, dan bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya ketika sampai di tempat ini. Tahu begini ia tidak akan membuang waktu dan tenaganya untuk berjalan ke tempat ini dan lebih memilih untuk duduk diam di taman belakang universitasnya yang terletak berdekatan dengan gedung fakultas sastra. Setidaknya ia bisa jauh lebih mendinginkan kepalanya di sana.

Ia hendak membalikkan badannya dan keluar dari bangunan tersebut ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya—

"Mochi China!"

—membuatnya benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Tak dihiraukannya panggilan itu, karena sebenarnya ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang barusan memanggilnya. Karena di universitas ini, satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya begitu hanyalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni vokal yang sangat menyebalkan.

Yah, walau ia tahu kalau orang itu pasti akan kembali meneriakinya kalau diabaikan seperti ini—

"Ya! Mochi China, jangan mengabaikan aku begitu! Kau pikir aku ini cuma mesin penjawab telepon yang bisa kau abaikan begitu saja!"

Henry menghela nafasnya. Kelihatannya ia harus menghampirinya, setidaknya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat protes atas panggilannya itu—walau kelihatannya percuma saja. Ayolah, kalau ia sudah bisa melakukannya, sudah sejak dulu anak itu tidak akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mochi China'.

Henry berjalan menuju bangku di sudut kafetaria, tempat yang agak jarang dijamah oleh orang-orang namun entah kenapa orang itu dan _namjachingu_nya suka sekali makan siang di tempat itu.

"_Nde_, Kui Xian, jadi apa maumu?" Tanyanya, datar. _Mood_nya benar-benar ada di titik terendah sekarang, membuatnya tidak ingin sekedar berbasa-basi yang tidak perlu.

Kui Xian—atau lebih tepatnya Kyuhyun—mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemana perginya sahabatnya yang imut, polos dan kelewat periang itu, dan kenapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini malah muncul sesosok mochi yang seluruh tubuhnya diselimuti oleh aura kelam—tidak mengenakkan sebenarnya—ditambah nada suara datar yang dikeluarkannya, mengisyaratkan pada dirinya kalau _namja_ di hadapannya ini sedang mengalami _bad mood _yang cukup parah.

"Kau sedang kerasukan setan ya, Mochi?"

Henry memutar matanya. _Lebih tepatnya bertemu setan yang sebenarnya, lagipula kau kan juga setan, Kui Xian_.

Henry menarik salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat situ dan duduk di hadapan tiga orang yang duduk bersebelahan. Tidak terlalu dekat dengan kedua orang lainnya, seperti ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Namun, mengingat kedua orang itu juga tidak pernah mengganggunya ketika ia berbicara dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak terlalu memusingkan hal itu.

Lagipula kedua orang itu juga lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Baiklah, mari kita perkenalkan ketiga orang itu. Cho Kyuhyun—atau sering ia panggil Kui Xian—mengingat lidahnya lebih terbiasa mengucapkan kata dalam bahasa Mandarin, adalah mahasiswa jurusan seni vokal yang merupakan teman dekatnya—yang menyebalkan. Suaranya sangat indah walau tidak seindah _namja_ berkepala besar yang duduk di samping kanannya dan tengah mendengarkan sesuatu lewat _earphone_nya, Kim Jongwoon, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Yesung karena keindahan suaranya. Dan _namja_ lain yang ada di samping kiri Kyuhyun adalah Kim Kibum, mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran yang sangat dingin—dan lebih memilih untuk bergaul dengan buku-buku tebal yang entah apa isinya.

Keduanya adalah _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa? Entahlah, hal itu hanya mereka saja yang mengetahuinya. Yang jelas, baginya keduanya malah terkesan seperti pengawal pribadi _namja_ maniak _game_ itu.

"Lebih tepatnya… aku hanya mengalami kejadian yang benar-benar menyebalkan sejak semalam hingga tadi siang…" ucap Henry, membuat _mood_nya semakin buruk kalau ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Aish, ia benar-benar ingin melempar _namja_ kelebihan tinggi badan dengan rambut merah menyala dan seperti koala itu. Apa-apaan maksud kalimatnya kemarin? Pendamping hidup? Yang benar saja…

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan bingung. Pasalnya ia kan memang tidak tahu apa yang sudah membuat sang _the real maknae_ tersebut mengalami _bad mood _yang kelewat buruk seperti ini. "Semalam? Memangnya ada sesuatu di rumahmu?"

Henry diam mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak ingin kelepasan bicara soal kejadian semalam pada siapapun. Tidak pada Hangeng, sepupunya atau kepada Kyuhyun, yang merupakan sahabatnya. Tidak mungkin kalau ia bilang kalau semalam baru saja ia bertemu dengan… err… seorang _vampire_ yang mengklaim kalau dirinya adalah pendamping hidupnya. Selain karena tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya, juga karena hal itu benar-benar memalukan sekaligus menyebalkan.

Dan, hei kalian tahu, semua itu malah berakhir dengan sebuah perjanjian. Koala merah itu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh di sekelilingnya dengan syarat ia harus memberikan imbalan berupa darah dan… tubuhnya. Membuatnya langsung menyadari kalau makhluk itu benar-benar pantas diberi gelar 'Koala Mesum'.

"Mochi China… jangan melamun dengan wajah seimut itu. Kau tidak sadar kalau orang-orang di belakangmu mulai melihatmu dengan tatapan _lapar_..." Ujar Kyuhyun, yang sukses membawa sang mochi kembali ke alam sadarnya—setelah sebelumnya berkelana selama beberapa detik di alam bawah sadarnya.

"_Mwo_?"

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Henry dengan salan satu buku yang berada di tumpukan buku milik seorang kekasihnya. "Kubilang jangan pasang wajah begitu."

"_Nde_, kau ini cerewet sekali sih..." Henry mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban pemukulan tidak berperikemanusiaan yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun—menggunakan media buku yang tebalnya amit-amit itu.

Tak disadarinya tingkahnya barusan malah mendapatkan perhatian dari Yesung. Kedua alis matanya berkerut ketika didapatinya ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keadaan _namja_ yang mau tidak mau harus akui memang cukup manis juga. Lebih tepatnya ke bagian lehernya.

Ia melepaskan _earphone earphone _yang terpasang di telinga kanannya, membuat Kibum yang sedang berkonsentrasi membaca buku teralihkan perhatiannya dan kini memperhatikan tingkah Yesung.

"Henry-_ah_, kenapa dengan lehermu?"

Henry yang mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung tersentak dan membatu. Tak menyangka kalau hal sekecil itu diperhatikan oleh Yesung. Bukannya ada masalah besar dengan lehernya, karena yang jadi masalah adalah perban yang menutupi luka di lehernya. Kalau kalian ingin tahu luka apa itu, sudah jelas itu luka gigitan yang diciptakan _vampire_ mesum itu pada dirinya ketika ia menghisap darahnya kemarin malam sebagai bukti perjanjian itu.

"Itu... bukan apa-apa... hanya... sedikit luka waktu aku bermain biola kemarin malam... Baiklah, kelihatannya... aku harus pergi sekarang... sampai jumpa nanti..."

Dan Henry pun langsung beranjak dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap kepergiannya dengan bingung, Kibum yang menatapnya tajam sebelum kemudian mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada buku yang sejak tadi dibacanya dan Yesung yang... menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga masih ada jadwal siang ini. Aku harus pergi sekarang..." Yesung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sambil memasang kembali _earphone_nya yang sempat dilepasnya lalu mengambil tasnya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa terbelalak dengan rona merah tipis yang muncul di wajah semi-pucatnya. Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua, sampai jumpa lagi nanti. Dan... berhati-hatilah..."

Detik berikutnya, Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung kafetaria tersebut. Tak dihiraukannya tatapan kagum dari beberapa mahasiswi yang ada di sana, mengingat penampilannya yang sebenarnya terkesan biasa saja itu namun entah kenapa terlihat menawan. Dengan helaian hitam yang menghiasi kepalanya, mata sipitnya yang berkilat tajam dan di saat yang bersamaan terkesan dingin dan raut wajah datarnya—kecuali di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Kibum—membuatnya terlihat menawan. Ah, dan jangan lupakan suara emasnya yang semakin menambah kadar menakjubkannya.

Baiklah, hal pertama yang harus dilakukannya saat ini sebelum menuju ke kelasnya adalah mencari _namja _China tadi—walau itu bukan prioritas utamanya saat ini, tapi berhubung kelasnya masih akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi, dan daripada ia tidak ada kerjaan, jadi... yah... mencarinya bisa jadi kegiatan yang bisa mengisi waktu kosong selama beberapa menit itu.

.

.

Henry kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor gedung fakultas seni dan musik. Sebenarnya ini sudah waktunya untuk pulang, mengingat jadwal kuliahnya hari ini tidak terlalu padat dan sudah selesai sejak sebelum istirahat makan siang tadi. Namun teringat kalau ia pulang ke rumah dan malah bertemu dengan _namja_ mesum itu, sudah jelas ia lebih memilih untuk berkeliaran di universitasnya—selama mungkin kalau bisa.

"Henry-_ah_..."

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya ketika sebuah suara _baritone_ tengah memanggilnya. Ia tidak kaget dengan siapa yang memanggilnya karena ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan suara itu, terutama ketika jurusan seni vokal kadang digabung dengan jurusan seni musik di beberapa mata kuliah. Yang sebenarnya agak mengejutkan adalah... kenapa _sunbae_ yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya ini—ia mengenalnya hanya melalui Kyuhyun—kini malah menyapanya? Bahkan ketika bersama dengan Kyuhyun saja mereka sangat irit bicara.

"_S-sunbae..._"

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah Henry yang diam membatu di tempatnya. Ia sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika orang itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Rasanya... ia agak _familiar_ dengan keadaan seperti ini...

Tatkala ia sampai di depan _namja_ yang tinggi badannya tidak berbeda jauh dengannya itu, ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di bahu kiri Henry dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga kanan Henry dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat _namja _China itu terbelalak dan semakin membatu di tempatnya.

"_Aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu semalam juga luka di leher itu... kalau kau tidak mau cepat mati atau malah terlibat dalam sesuatu yang membahayakan, berhati-hatilah dengan orang itu..._"

Keadaan yang sama seperti semalam, namun bedanya adalah kalau berhadapan dengan _vampire_ mesum semalam yang mengaku bernama Zhoumi itu, ia malah merasakan sedikit kehangatan walau ia tidak terima dengan ucapan dan keputusan sepihaknya. Namun kali ini... ia bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya. Dingin, seolah ia tengah berada di tengah gunungan es tanpa ujung dan sekaligus menusuk, membuatnya tidak bisa sedikitpun menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

Keringat dingin mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya. Takut dengan aura yang sangat mengintimidasinya itu. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian sedikit pun untuk menatap ke arah lawan bicaranya itu atau untuk sekedar bertanya apa maksudnya. Mulutnya benar-benar terkunci saat ini dan ia hanya berharap kalau orang ini segera pergi.

Seolah menjawab harapan Henry, Yesung menjauhkan dirinya dari Henry dengan sebuah senyum manis yang terpasang di bibirnya—walau Henry sendiri sebenarnya semakin merinding melihat senyum yang tidak biasa itu.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa..."

Berikutnya Yesung pun berlalu dari tempat tersebut, meninggalkan Henry yang kini jatuh terduduk di koridor, merasa lega seolah beban beratnya telah menghilang. _Sebenarnya apa maksud orang itu?_

Tanpa disadari oleh Henry yang memang membelakangi arah kepergian Yesung, _namja_ bersuara emas itu menyeringai, menunjukkan sepasang taring yang terlihat di sudut bibirnya.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

.

**a/n: **Ja, mina-san, konnichiwa~ XD #plak. Saya comeback dengan fic baru saya~ #digeplaksendal. Saya buru-buru bikin ini berhubung _dongsaeng_ merangkap _senpai_ saya terus nodong fic ZhouRy dari saya, jadinya saya bikin ini dulu, biarpun tadinya mau bikin ZhouWook baru ini. -.-a

Dan… kenapa _vampire_? Entahlah. ._. #plak. Berhubung kalau bikin _fic _tentang vampire kadang bisa bikin imajinasi saya lari-lari kemana-kemana, jadinya mungkin di chapter-chapter depan kayaknya bakal jadi rate M. XD entah kapan sih. #dihajar. Yeah just for safety lah. :p

Oke, saya lagi males cuap-cuap gaje, jadi... RnR, Please? XD


	2. Chapter 2

—**Till The End of Time—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 2/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T to M **

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhoumi x Henry), slight YeKyuBum (Kyu as Uke central. XD #plak), HanChul. Pair lain menyusul**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst**

**.**

**Inspired by Crimson Rain (an original fiction that made by my friend and posted on fictionpress . com)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Henry menyusuri jalanan yang menuju rumahnya di Seoul. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore yang otomatis membuat jalanan di sekitarnya mulai gelap—walau langit masih menyisakan sedikit semburat jingga di bagian barat. Ia menghela nafas perlahan. Ini bukan waktu biasanya ia pulang kuliah. Sesibuk-sibuknya ia dengan kegiatannya di universitas, ia selalu pulang tidak lebih dari pukul lima sore. Terlihat seperti anak-anak mungkin, namun itu bukan tanpa alasan, mengingat ia sendiri sudah memiliki jadwal tersendiri mengapa ia tidak pernah di luar rumah sampai lebih dari jam lima sore.

Biola. Sudah jelas. Ia yang sejak kecil sudah akrab dengan benda itu, entah kenapa malah menjadikannya seolah kekasihnya—mengingat ia memang tidak terlalu bisa dekat dengan orang lain. Dan seolah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan, ia jadi lebih sering meluangkan waktunya untuk bersama dengan benda itu. Bahkan ketika ia akhirnya punya teman—yang benar-benar dekat dengannya seperti Cho Kyuhyun—ia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika disadarinya langit semakin gelap dan waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul enam sore. Bisa-bisa ia dihadiahi _deathglare_ gratis dari kekasih _gege_nya itu—yang entah kenapa bersikap seolah orang itu adalah ibunya. Ia tidak masalah sih dengan hal itu. Setidaknya ia jadi punya figur seorang ibu ketika ia tinggal sendiri di Korea. Yang jadi masalahnya adalah orang itu _namja_ dan usianya hanya terpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Yah, terserahlah…

Henry membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dengan perlahan. Tidak ada penjaga di depan rumahnya, mengingat ini sudah hampir waktunya makan malam jelas semua orang sedang ada di dalam rumah. Lega sejujurnya, karena ia tidak harus menghadapi siapapun di depan rumahnya—sementara ini sih. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat perlahan, berharap tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengar langkahnya. Ditutupnya pintu pagar bercat abu-abu itu tanpa suara.

Mengendap-endap, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut pekarangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian—yang terasa sangat lama, ia pun sampai di depan pintu ganda bercat coklat tua dengan beberapa ukiran di beberapa bagiannya. Dibukanya pintu tersebut perlahan, sambil berharap semoga tidak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya saat ini—

"Ehem…"

—baiklah, doanya langsung tidak terkabul saat ini juga.

"Aa… Xi Che-_gege_, halo…" Bingung tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan membuat Henry hanya bisa menyapa seadanya—terbata-bata pula.

Heechul—yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Xi Che—mengerutkan alisnya. "Henry-_ah_, tumben kau pulang jam segini? Tidak terjadi sesuatu kan?"

"_Ani_, tidak apa-apa kok, hanya... sedikit urusan di kampus…"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, walau masih terlihat ragu. "Lalu… kenapa dengan lehermu?"

Henry membatu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ayolah, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya soal lehernya kan? Lagipula kenapa _gege_nya yang ini bisa menyadari hal itu sementara ia sudah menutupinya dengan sempurna di balik kemeja yang dikenakannya? Apa ia tahu sesuatu?

Henry mengenyahkan pikirannya itu. Tidak, tidak mungkin _gege_nya itu tahu soal ini. Lagipula ia juga sudah meminta orang itu untuk bersembunyi jika ada orang yang masuk kamarnya. Yah, kalian benar, sejak semalam, makhluk itu tinggal di kamarnya dan kalian tahu, hal itu berujung pada dirinya yang tidak bisa tidur karena terus-menerus diganggu olehnya.

"_Ani_, hanya… luka waktu aku bermain biola kemarin… Sudah ya, _gege_. Aku ke kamarku dulu…" Berikutnya, Henry pun langsung melesat menuju tangga utama di dekat pintu depan dan berlalu menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Heechul yang masih diam di pintu depan mendengus perlahan. "Luka karena biola, _eoh_? Jangan bercanda..."

Diambilnya ponsel yang ia letakkan di sakunya, lalu dihubunginya sebuah nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya—nomor yang akan menghubungkannya dengan seseorang yang sudah ia kenal dengan baik.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Jungsoo-_ah,_ boleh aku minta bantuanmu? Datanglah ke tempatku besok. Aku tunggu…"

Hanya singkat, namun itu cukup untuk menggambarkan seberapa penting hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan orang itu. Dimasukkannya kembali ponsel itu ke dalam sakunya, sebelum kemudian ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan, dimana sang kekasih sudah menunggunya di sana.

_Henry-_ah_, kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu?_

.

.

Henry mempercepat langkahnya. Dalam hati ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang sudah memilih kamar di tempat yang paling ujung begitu. _Aigo_, kenapa di saat seperti ini kamarnya benar-benar jadi terasa sangat jauh? Padahal ia kan ingin segera sampai di kamarnya—walau dengan resiko ia harus berhadapan makhluk _pervert_ di kamarnya. Yah, nasib buruk sebenarnya. Diam di bawah jelas akan membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak lagi dari pertanyaan Heechul—terutama kalau sifat asli orang itu muncul. _Namja_ cantik itu mungkin saja orang yang perhatian padanya, namun terkadang dalam beberapa hal, ia bisa jadi orang yang menakutkan—apalagi kalau itu sudah berhubungan dengan hal yang sangat ingi diketahuinya.

Lalu... diam di kamarnya juga sebenarnya sama beresikonya walau jelas tidak sama. Tapi, mungkin sedikit lebih baik karena ia tidak harus menyembunyikan apapun di sana.

Ia berhenti di depan pintu bercat putih dengan pegangan sewarna emas. Diam selama beberapa detik, karena jujur saja ia enggan juga untuk memasuki tempat yang biasanya adalah tempat yang paling ingin ia datangi di rumah ini. Tapi… diam juga bukan ide yang bagus.

"Hufft…"

Henry membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat pelan—hampir tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Ia mengerutkan dahinya begitu dilihatnya orang itu sedang tertidur—atau mungkin hanya tiduran—di atas tempat tidurnya. Ditutupnya kembali pintu kamarnya, khawatir kalau ada orang lain yang akan lewat di dekatnya dan menyadari keberadaan _namja_ jangkung ini, walau sebenarnya kemungkinan hal itu terjadi hanya sekitar nol koma sekian presentasenya kalau mengingat kamarnya yang berada di ujung koridor ini.

Ia meletakkan tas dan biola miliknya di atas meja dekat pintu kamarnya, lalu ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat _namja_ itu terbaring. _Aish, setidaknya kalau mau begini dia bisa melepas sepatunya dulu…_

Henry mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dipeluknya salah satu bantal yang tidak terpakai. Dan tanpa disadarinya ia malah memandangi wajah pucat _namja_ berambut merah itu. Kedua matanya terpejam. Ia tidak tahu apakah makhluk ini tidur atau hanya sekedar memejamkan matanya. Dipandanginya wajah putih pucatnya dengan seksama. Yah, walau ia sering berpikiran kalau wajahnya ini mirip dengan koala, namun ia sendiri tidak dapat memungkiri kalau sebenarnya wajahnya cukup tampan.

_Blush_.

Henry terbelalak menyadari pemikirannya itu. Seketika rona merah tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya? Tampan? Yang benar saja. Yah, ia memang benar-benar tidak bisa bohong soal itu sih.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal yang sedari tadi ia peluk. Benar-benar memalukan. Kenapa juga ia bisa merasa terpesona pada koala merah itu?

Henry mendongakkan kepalanya. Kembali ditatapnya wajah yang terlihat masih tidur itu. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya tepat ke wajah _namja_ itu. Ya! Jangan berpikiran kalau dirinya berniat untuk menamparnya atau sejenisnya—walau sebenarnya ia ingin melakukannya juga sih. Diusapnya perlahan helaian merah yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya hingga terlihat jelas.

"_Aigo_, aku tidak tahu kalau _nae mochi_ yang sejak kemarin malam selalu kasar padaku bisa selembut ini…"

Henry membelalakkan matanya mendengar suara itu. Ia hanya bisa diam membatu di tempatnya, bahkan ia lupa kalau tangan kanannya masih menyentuh rambut _namja_ itu. Ia semakin terbelalak ketika dilihatnya orang itu membuka kedua matanya yang tadinya tertutup itu, memperlihatkan iris obsidiannya yang terlihat indah—walau entah kenapa pernah membuatnya hilang kesadaran tadi malam.

"Mochi, mau sampai kapan kau melotot begitu? Tidak khawatir kalau matamu nanti loncat dari kelopaknya?"

Henry tersentak mendengar itu. "Ya! Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa? Mataku tidak akan mungkin bisa lepas semudah itu, _babo_!"

Mendengar itu, Zhoumi hanya menyeringai, membuat Henry bergidik. Ia mundur perlahan berusaha menjauhi _namja_ berambut merah itu, namun usahanya terhenti ketika pergelangan tangan kanannya digenggam olehnya, membuat gerakannya langsung terhenti. "Hm, memang tidak bisa semudah itu, kecuali kalau aku melakukannya~"

"_Mwo_? Kau bercanda kan?" Henry terbelalak mendengar itu. Ia kan masih belum ingin mati secepat itu.

Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Henry. Dengan suara yang ia buat serendah mungkin, ia berkata, "Bagaimana ya~?"

Wajah Henry memucat mendengar itu. Ia benar-benar melupakan kenyataan kalau orang di hadapannya ini bukan manusia—yang tentu saja memiliki kekuatan yang melebihinya. Jadi, kalau ia serius dengan ucapannya itu, ia benar-benar berada dalam bahaya saat ini.

Melihat tidak adanya reaksi dari _namja_ manis di hadapannya itu, Zhoumi semakin tertarik untuk mengganggunya lebih jauh. Ayolah, ia kan tidak mungkin serius dengan perkataannya tadi. Bagaimana mungkin kan kalau ia berniat untuk membunuh _namja_ yang ia cintai sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu itu? Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia ingin membunuh _namja _yang keberadaannya sudah ia cari sejak lama? Kalau memang ia ada niat seperti itu, ia sudah melakukannya sejak kemarin malam dan bukannya membuat perjanjian yang kalau dipikir lagi terdengar konyol.

Ditariknya sedikit wajahnya, hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan wajah manis seorang Henry Lau. Ia benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajah mochi_nya_ yang terlihat ketakutan seperti itu, kalau saja ia tidak ingat akan _image_nya yang harus ia jaga.Diciumnya pipi _chubby_nya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Kapan lagi ia bisa melakukannya? Mengingat _namja_ manis ini benar-benar hobi memberontak padanya kemarin. Bahkan hanya untuk meminta darahnya saja kemarin, ia harus menghabiskan waktu dua jam berkejar-kejaran dengannya.

"Tidak usah setakut itu, aku kan cuma bercanda…"

"_Mwo_? Ya! _Gege_, kau _pervert_!"

Henry memukulkan bantal yang masih dipegangnya tepat ke wajah Zhoumi hingga pegangannya pada tangannya terlepas. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, Henry langsung kabur menuju kamar mandi, menutup pintunya dengan keras dan menguncinya rapat.

Zhoumi mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terkena hantaman bantal itu. Tidak sakit sebenarnya, karena butuh sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi untuk bisa membuatnya merasa sakit—walau sebenarnya mungkin hanya akan terasa sedikit sakit. Yah, jadi makhluk yang sulit merasakan sakit—walau tidak abadi—ternyata memang sedikit menyebalkan.

"_Aigo_, '_gege'_? Dia belum juga berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu..."

Sementara Henry yang ada di kamar mandi, kini terduduk di depan pintu sambil menutupi wajahnya yang kelihatannya sudah sepenuhnya memerah. _Aigo_, ia tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Pipinya tadi baru saja dicium oleh _namja_ kelewat _pervert_ itu kan?

Ia mengusap pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Zhoumi. Bukan, kali ini bukan karena rasa malu, tapi lebih karena heran. "Kenapa rasanya... yang barusan itu... terasa _familiar_?"

.

.

Heechul berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Henry. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada tembok yang berada tepat di samping kanan pintu kamar tersebut. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. Tadinya ia ingin memanggil _namja_ China itu untuk makan malam, namun entah kenapa ia malah mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih untuk diam di sana.

Tak ada tujuan yang pasti sebenarnya, hanya saja ia merasa agak ragu untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Beberapa menit ia berdiri diam di sana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu sambil bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. "Yah, aku bisa mengurusnya nanti kalau anak itu pergi kuliah..."

.

.

Zhoumi yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidur menatap ke arah pintu kamar Henry yang tertutup. Walau begitu, ia tahu kalau baru saja, ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat sana. Salahkan kemampuannya yang bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang hanya dengan mencium bau darahnya saja hingga ia bisa mengatahui ada orang lain yang berada di dekatnya.

Ia tidak berniat untuk melakukan apapun, lagipula hal itu tidak membahayakan bagi dirinya. Terlalu yakin mungkin terdengarnya, namun instingnya akan hal ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Dan kenyataannya... memang tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?

Masih memandangi pintu tersebut, ia pun menjilat bibirnya sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. "Menarik, kelihatannya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan~"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berbaring telungkup di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya dengan Kibum yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil bersandar pada ujung tempat tidurnya. Di tangannya—seperti biasa—terselip sebuah buku dengan ketebalan yang mampu membuat Cho Kyuhyun langsung ingin memalingkan muka dari benda itu. Alasan pertama, karena sudah jelas ia memang bukan orang yang bisa akrab dengan sebuah buku. Dan yang kedua, cemburu.

Cemburu? Terdengar konyol dan kekanak-kanakan mungkin, tapi ia memang cemburu pada benda berbentuk kotak itu yang sudah membuat perhatian _hyung_nya teralihkan dari dirinya. Ayolah, memangnya siapa yang tidak tahan kalau kau terus berada di samping _namjachingu_nya, tapi orang itu lebih memilih untuk fokus dengan hal lain.

Iris gelap berbingkai kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam itu masih setia dengan kegiatannya membaca buku walau sebenarnya perhatiannya sudah teralihkan pada _namja_ yang terbaring di sampingnya. Ia juga tahu kalau _namja_ manis itu juga sedang kesal padanya yang lebih memilih untuk membaca buku. Yah, biarkan saja, lagipula kapan lagi ia bisa melihat wajah ngambeknya yang baginya terlihat jauh lebih manis daripada biasanya.

_Cklek_.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka lalu keluarlah seorang _namja_ berkepala besar. Tetesan air masih dengan setia mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya yang tertutup oleh baju mandinya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia tidak mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan benar—atau sebenarnya ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Dengan rambut yang masih basah dan membuat tetes demi tetes air mengalir dari ujung rambutnya turun mengaliri leher putih pucatnya, membuatnya benar-benar terlihat menawan.

Kibum yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran _namja_ tersebut hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ah, Yesung-_hyung_, kau sudah selesai?"

Yesung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah ranjang itu. Kedua alisnya berkerut ketika didapatinya Kyuhyun dengan posisi yang aneh. Apa anak ini salah makan tadi siang?

Ia menoleh pada Kibum yang kini malah berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Ditatapnya _namja_ berkacamata itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Tidak sulit untuk membuat Kibum menyadari arti tatapan Yesung.

Kibum menutup buku yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ia baca sejak beberapa menit yang lalu itu. "_Ani_, _hyung_. Hanya saja, Kyunnie _chagiya_ kita ini ternyata gampang sekali cemburu pada apa yang membuat perhatian kita teralih darinya~"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar itu. Wajahnya kini sudah merah seperti tomat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau _hyung_nya itu ternyata sudah menyadari hal itu—sejak tadi kelihatannya. "Ya! _Hyung_, kalau kau sudah tahu soal itu kenapa kau malah diam saja sejak tadi?"

"Karena wajahmu yang abrusan terlalu menarik hingga aku tidak mau merusaknya."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus pelan sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Tanpa menyadari kalau itu justru mengundang tatapan lapar dari dua orang yang ada di dekatnya—walau masih tertutupi oleh wajah dingin keduanya.

Kalau kalian berpikir dimana keluarga dari anak bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini, maka jawabannya adalah mereka tidak ada di Seoul—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak ada di Korea. Ia hanya tinggal seorang diri di rumahnya yang luas ini sementara seluruh keluarganya tinggal di luar negeri. Ini semua keinginannya. Kalau tidak seperti itu, maka ia tidak akan bisa bersama dengan dua orang yang dicintainya itu. Dan berterimakasihlah pada alasan ingin menyelesaikan studi di Seoul agar ia tidak perlu repot mengurusi kepindahannya ke universitas lain di luar negeri dan tidak usah mengganggu waktunya yang sebenarnya bisa ia gunakan untuk fokus dengan pendidikannya—harusnya.

Kenapa? Karena di balik wajah datar kedua _namjachingu_nya itu mereka ternyata menyimpan jiwa _pervert_ mereka dengan sangat baik—kecuali jika mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang. Kalau orang biasa, melakukan 'itu' hampir tiap malam hingga tidak memiliki waktu untuk belajar, mungkin akan membuat peringkatnya menurun. Namun, berterimakasihlah pada otaknya, hingga ia hanya butuh sekali-dua kali membaca dan _voila_, materi kuliah pun sudah melekat dengan baik dalam ingatannya—walau tidak sehebat Kibum yang hanya butuh satu kali membaca, itu pun hanya sekilas, ia sudah bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Kelihatannya _hyung_nya yang itu bisa lulus jauh lebih cepat dari waktu seharusnya.

"Hei, Kyunnie. Aku haus..." ujar Kibum, membuat Kyuhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Bahkan ia masih harus mencerna kalimat itu cukup lama dengan otak jeniusnya. Masalahnya, ini tiba-tiba sekali. Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu _hyung_nya itu masih menggodanya, sekarang sudah seperti ini—lagi. Aish, perubahan sifat seseorang memang tidak terduga ya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ini memang sudah waktunya sih. Dibukanya kancing kemejanya satu persatu hingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang agak pucat—walau tidak sepucat kedua _hyung_nya itu. Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan perbuatannya itu, Kibum telah lebih dulu mendorongnya perlahan hingga terbaring dengan dirinya yang menindih tubuh Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hufft…"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kiri, hingga leher bagian kanannya kini terekspos dengan jelas. Kibum menyeringai melihat hal itu, menampakkan sepasang taring yang mengkilat tajam di dalam mulutnya. Ia sudah berusaha menahan rasa haus ini sejak tadi siang sebenarnya. Namun, mengingat mereka saat itu ada di tempat umum, ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Yesung yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia mungkin masih bisa menahan dirinya walau rasa haus sudah membakar tenggorokannya saat itu. Berbeda dengan kibum yang notabenenya adalah _vampire _yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Yang terlihat mungkin beda usia mereka hanya sekitar satu atau dua tahun, tapi kenyataannya beda usia mereka bahkan lebih dari seratus tahun. Makanya, ia hanya bisa memaklumi dengan keadaan Kibum yang masih sulit mengontrol nafsunya.

"Aish, kalian berdua. Lakukan dengan cepat lalu mandilah sana."

Terlihat tak menghiraukan ucapan Yesung, walau sebenarnya mereka mendengarnya dengan baik, Kibum langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Kyuhyun. Dijilatinya kulit semi-pucat milik sang _namjachingu_ perlahan, membuat erangan tertahan meluncur dengan merdunya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Tak menunggu berapa lama, detik berikutnya Kibum langsung menancapkan taringnya di kulit leher Kyuhyun dan merobek pembuluh darahnya, membuat darah mengalir dari bekas lukanya—

"ARGGHH!"

—dan membuat sang pemilik leher berteriak kesakitan.

Ini bukan yang pertama kali baginya, namun rasa sakitnya masih sama seperti waktu ia pertama kali mengalaminya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, mencoba meredam rasa sakitnya ketika Kibum mulai meminum darah yang mengalir dari lehernya.

Kibum terus melakukan kegiatannya. Baginya darah yang ia minum jauh lebih manis daripada korban-korbannya yang dulu. Dan karena itu pulalah, ia tidak membunuh Kyuhyun sejak awal hingga berakhir dengan dirinya yang malah mencintai pemuda jenius itu.

Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Kyuhyun. Bola matanya yang tadinya berwarna hitam kini berubah warna menjadi merah menyala. Sisa darah yang tadi ia minum mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang entah kenapa selalu terasa sesak setiap kali kedua _hyung_nya itu menghisap darahnya. "_Gomawo_, Kyunnie..."

Yesung yang sedari tadi menyaksikan itu, mendekatkan dirinya pada Kibum. Dipegangnya dagu _namja_ berwajah datar itu hingga menghadap dirinya. Tak berapa lama, ia pun menjilati darah yang masih mengalir di sudut bibirnya hingga akhirnya itu berakhir dengan ciuman yang cukup lama dan dalam.

.

.

Yesung bersandar pada ujung tempat tidur sementara Kyuhyun berbaring di pangkuannya. Keduanya berbagi _earphone_ yang merupakan milik Yesung. Tangan sang _namja_ bermata sipit itu mengelus surai kecoklatan milik Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan sayang dari _hyung_nya itu.

Kibum masih berada di kamar mandi, menuruti perkataan Yesung yang menyuruhnya untuk mandi. Jadi hanya ada mereka berdua saja di kamar ini.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ditatapnya wajah pucat _hyung_nya itu yang tidak pernah absen menunjukkan wajah dinginnya itu pada orang lain. Jujur saja ada yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini dan itu ada hubungannya dengan tadi siang.

"_Hyung_…"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "_Nde_?"

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku kan?"

"_Mwo_? Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Soal Mochi China itu. Ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan kan waktu melihat lehernya? Apa dia..."

"Hm?"

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kan— hmph!"

Kyuhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, ketika bibirnya telah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir _hyung_nya, mengajaknya untuk tenggelam dalam ciuman yang dalam. Beberapa menit kemudian, Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyuhyun—yang lagi-lagi—sedang berusaha untuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya, dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ya! _Hyung_! Aku bertanya, kau malah menciumku!"

"Dia tiak akan apa-apa. Setidaknya walau ada sesuatu yang membahayakan sekali pun, ada banyak orang yang bisa melindunginya—"

—_terutama Heechul-_hyung.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n: **Yey, chapter dua yang update lebih cepat dari yang saya duga. XD Gak tau ya, kenapa di chapter-chapter awal saya suka banget numpukin misteri. =_=

Oke, yang bisa nebak siapa Heenim_-oppa_ di sini, boleh request pair apapun buat dimunculin di chapter-chapter depan. XD

DAAAANNN… buat para yadongers #diinjek. Berbahagialah kalian, karena saya berniat untuk memasukkan NC di chapter depan, sebelum masuk ke konflik utama. :'D #lah

Oke, waktunya masuk ke _review corner_:

**The****: **Chapter depan rate M… insya Allah. :Da sama-sama, ZhouRy emang agak jarang nih. =.=

**Kaguya**: salam kenal. :D Gak kok, yang baru muncul emang Cuma dua itu, tapi chap2 depan, bakal muncul yang lainnya juga. :D

**Oryzasativa****: **Sama, saya juga kangen sama ZhouRy. :D Kyu bukan vampire kok, tapi pacar2nya iya. ~.~

**Mulov****: **haha, emang. =.=

**BunyyMin25****: **Henry pasrah karena gak bias ngelawan. ~.~d Iya, Yeppa emang vampire. :D

**ame chocho Shawol****: **Yeppa emang vampire. Dan kenapa Kyu punya seme dua, saya juga bingung. ~.~ #eh Soal ucapan Mimi-gege yang itu… tunggu aja deh. XDa haha, bagus kok kalau banyak nanya, artinya saya bisa bikin orang penasaran. #hah

**ritsuka-higasashi males sign****: **Yoroshiku ne. :D Arigatou, ini udah saya lanjut.

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap saya, RnR? :D


	3. Chapter 3

—**Till the End of Time—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 3/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: M **

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhoumi x Henry), slight YeKyuBum (Kyu as Uke central. XD #plak), HanChul. Pair lain menyusul**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst**

**.**

**Inspired by Crimson Rain (an original fiction that made by my friend and posted on fictionpress . com)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, NC, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Sabtu pagi yang terbilang cukup cerah jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa hari belakangan ini menyambut Seoul. Dan di saat-saat yang sebenarnya cukup nyaman untuk menenangkan diri ini sebuah keributan kecil tengah melanda sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa. Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di depan pintu rumah tersebut. Mesin mobil tersebut masih menyala, menandakan kalau beberapa saat lagi mobil itu akan pergi.

Henry berusaha untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang masih belum sepenuhnya kembali karena dibangunkan paksa. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Memang untuk hari-hari dimana ia memiliki jadwal kuliah bangun di waktu seperti itu memang sudah wajar, namun ini hari Sabtu, salah satu hari dimana seharusnya ia bisa istirahat sepuasnya.

Dan kini ia malah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya hanya untuk mengantarkan kepergian dua _gege_nya yang mendadak ada urusan penting yang membuat mereka harus berangkat—entah kemana—pagi itu juga.

_Plak_.

"Aww… _Yaa_! _Gege_, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau pipiku yang tembem ini makin terlihat seperti mochi apa?"

Kesadaran Henry sudah sepenuhnya kembali. Berterimakasihlah pada tamparan indah yang dilayangkan seorang Kim Heechul pada pipinya tanpa rasa kemanusiaan. Henry mengusap pipinya perlahan sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Tamparan Heechul memang tidak keras—dan mana mungkin _gege_nya itu mau melakukan kekerasan pada calon sepupu iparnya yang sangat disayanginya itu, namun setidaknya cukup untuk membuat dirinya benar-benar bangun dan tidak terlihat seperti orang mabuk karena berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung.

"Aku kan cuma mau membantumu bangun..." balas Heechul sambil memeletkan lidahnya—dengan wajah tidak bersalah tentunya.

Henry semakin mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar jawaban itu. Sementara Hangeng yang sudah duduk di belakang kemudi hanya bisa meringis melihat pertengkaran konyol antara kekasihnya dengan sepupunya itu. _Aigo__o_, kalau begini ia jadi bingung sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua di antara mereka karena keduanya kadang bertingkah terlalu kekanakan.

"Jadi, _gege_, kalian ini mau kemana? Kalau mau pergi kan tidak usah sampai membangunkanku seperti itu. Aku masih mengantuk..." ucap Henry sambil menguap—kembali.

"Aku ada urusan, dan berhubung kelihatannya tidak akan sebentar jadi kami membangunkanmu. Tidak lucu kan kalau nanti kau bangun dan tidak menemukan kami, kau akan menangis..."

"Yak, _gege_. Kau pikir aku ini anak TK yang akan menangis kalau ditinggal ibunya apa?" Henry berusaha untuk bicara sesopan mungkin walau sebenarnya sulit mengingat _gege_nya yang satu ini hobi sekali untuk mengganggunya. Baik sih baik, tapi jahilnya itu benar-benar bisa membuatnya ingin ber_headwall _ria.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kami akan pergi dua atau tiga hari. Jaga rumah ini baik-baik, karena aku sudah meliburkan para pelayan di rumah ini—"

"_MWOOO_!" Henry membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Diliburkan? Artinya ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan _vampire_ tiang listrik mesum itu? Ini bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada ditinggal sendiri di rumah yang terbilang lumayan besar ini. Kenapa juga _gege_nya ini malah meliburkan mereka? Apa ia sedang kena sindrom pengiritan uang?

"_Ya__a_! Liu Xian Hua, dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku belum selesai bicara!" Heechul melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kesal karena ucapannya harus terpotong oleh teriakan _namja_ mochi di hadapannya.

"Aa… _mian, gege_… hehe…" Henry hanya bisa _nyengir_, menyadari kalau ia sudah memotong ucapan _gege_nya itu dengan teriakannya yang sebenarnya lumayan melengking.

"Satu lagi… jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh dan jangan pernah mengajak Cho Kyuhyun datang ke rumah ini."

"Eh? _Wae_?" tanya Henry, heran. Jangan melakukan hal aneh? Ia tidak mungkin mengacau di rumahnya sendiri kan? Lalu jangan mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumah ini? Memangnya ada apa?

Heechul memutar matanya seolah bosan dengan ucapan Henry. "Ayolah, kau pikir aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan kalian lakukan di rumah ini mengingat kalian sama jahilnya kalau dibiarkan berdua…"

Henry kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Tidak bisakah _gege_nya itu pergi dengan tenang tanpa harus cerewet padanya? Rasanya ia jadi terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil saat ini.

"_Arraseo_, _gege_. Sudahlah cepat pergi sana. Han-_gege_ sudah menunggumu dari tadi…"

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Henry-_ah_. Ingat pesanku tadi, _arra_?"

"_Arra, arra_..."

Dan setelahnya Heechul pun melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Berikutnya, mobil hitam itu pun melaju meninggalkan kediaman milik dua bersaudara China itu.

Henry menatap kepergian mobil itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Bukan, bukan keselamatan keduanya yang ia khawatirkan, tapi lebih kepada keselamatannya setelah ini. Berharap semoga saja ada telepon penyelamat entah dari siapa asalkan bisa membawanya pergi dari rumah ini.

_Ya Tuhan, apa salahku sampai harus ditinggal berdua dengan koala yang _pervert_nya tingkat dewa itu?_

-0-

Henry mendudukkan dirinya di atas salah satu sofa yang terdapat di ruang tengah. Rasanya enggan bagi dirinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu tadi. Dua malam tinggal di kamar yang sama dengan _vampire_ berambut merah itu sudah cukup membuatnya mengenal setidaknya sifat dasar _namja_ China—menurut pengakuannya—tersebut. Yah, walau tetap saja banyak hal yang patut dipertanyakan dari _namja_ itu.

Dan dari banyaknya pertanyaan yang hinggap di pikirannya mengenai seorang Zhoumi adalah... dari sekian banyaknya manusia di luar sana, kenapa harus dirinya yang bertemu dengan _namja _itu? Lalu... kenapa rasanya ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengannya?

Henry memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya membuatnya kembali merasakan kantuk yang menyerangnya. Kelopak matanya semakin terasa berat, hingga akhirnya ia pun menutup kedua matanya. Tertidur dengan posisi masih memeluk kedua lututnya.

"_Aigo__o_, kenapa harus tidur di tempat seperti ini?"

Zhoumi berdiri di dekat sofa yang digunakan Henry untuk tidur. Jangan tanya sejak kapan ia berada di dekatnya, entah baru saja atau sejak tadi. Dan kenapa ia bisa berkeliaran di luar kamar seperti ini sudah jelas karena ia sudah tahu kalau di rumah ini tidak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan Henry. Bukan karena ia punya kemampuan meramal atau sejenisnya, tapi salahkan indera penciumannya yang terlalu tajam yang membuatnya bisa merasakan keberadaan makhluk lain hanya dengan mencium aroma darahnya saja.

_Namja_ berambut merah itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Henry yang masih tertidur di posisi yang sama. Tak ingin membangunkannya, ia mengangkat tubuh _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu perlahan.

Ringan. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mengeluarkan tenaganya untuk mengangkat _namja_ mochi ini.

Zhoumi berjalan menuju kamar Henry sambil menggendongnya dengan _bridal-style_. Henry bergerak tidak nyaman dengan pergerakannya yang terbilang tiba-tiba. Ia tidak bangun, hanya sedikit menyamankan _gesture_ tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Zhoumi. _Namja_ berambut merah itu hanya tersenyum melihat gerakan mochi_nya_ yang terlihat manis itu—walau jelas si pelaku tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, membuatnya malah jadi ingin 'menyerangnya' saat itu juga.

Mwo_? Apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Menyerangnya di saat tidur itu tidak _gentleman _sama sekali_.

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menghalau pikirannya untuk menyerang mochi_nya_ itu di saat ia tidur—yang malah akan berakibat buruk baginya. Pertama, ia pasti akan dilempar dengan benda-benda antah-berantah yang ada di kamarnya—seperti yang terjadi selama dua malam ini ketika ia—dengan isengnya—berusaha untuk setidaknya menyentuh _namja _berpipi _chubby_ itu—main-main tentunya. Kedua, ancaman yang diucapkan oleh Henry Lau kalau ia tidak akan memberikan darahnya lagi, yang tentu saja membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menghentikan sifat isengnya itu. Bukannya ia tidak bisa meminum darah orang lain, hanya saja darah milik Henry entah kenapa menjadi semacam candu baginya, membuatnya tidak ingin lagi meminum darah orang lain.

Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar milik _namja_ mochi tersebut. Masih dengan gerakan yang amat pelan, seolah khawatir jika gerakan yang kecil saja dapat membangunkan Henry, ia berjalan mendekat menuju tempat tidur. Diturunkannya perlahan tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu di atas tempat tidur, diselimutinya tubuh _namja_ yang sebenarnya sudah mencuri hatinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu hingga sebatas dada.

Zhoumi menatap tubuh berbalut selimut itu dengan sendu. Diusapnya dahi _namja_ berkulit putih itu perlahan. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengubur ingatan tentangku dalam pikiranmu dan kembali mengingatku, _nae mochi_?"

Entah apa yang merasukinya, Zhoumi menyusup ke balik selimut yang digunakan oleh Henry dan memposisikan dirinya terbaring di sebelah _namja_ berpipi _chubby _itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu perlahan, seolah ia takut akan merusaknya. Ia tidak peduli kalau ketika _namja_ mochi ini bangun dan mendapati dirinya tengah memeluknya, _namja _ini akan marah padanya.

Yah, setidaknya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua tahun terakhir ini, ia ingin memeluk kembali tubuh yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

-0-

Henry membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang merengkuh tubunya. Ia menggeliat tidak nyaman karena ruang geraknya yang sangat terbatas.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang sudah menghalangi ruang geraknya itu, dan seketika ia pun membulatkan matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Terlalu kaget sejujurnya mendapati Zhoumi yang tengah memeluk dirinya, karena biasanya _namja_ bertubuh tinggi ini selalu berusaha untuk mengganggunya di segala kesempatan, setiap kali ia berada di rumah selama dua hari ini.

Beberapa detik mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama, perlahan ia memeluk tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Entahlah, harusnya mungkin ia marah padanya karena sudah seenaknya memeluknya dalam keadaan tidur, namun di sudut hatinya yang lain ia justru merasa nyaman dengan perlakuan ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak lagi merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak benar-benar berpikir kalau aku tidur hingga tidak akan menyadari perbuatanmu ini, hm?"

Henry membulatkan matanya mendengar suara itu. _Aig__o__o_, kenapa ia selalu saja melupakan fakta kalau _namja_ ini tidak pernah tidur sekalipun ia sering sekali berbaring sambil menutup kedua matanya?

Merengut kesal dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya tanpa sadar, Henry malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada _namja_ kelebihan tinggi badan itu. "Kau sendiri juga memelukku tanpa izin dariku, jadi anggap saja ini balasan perbuatanmu itu…"

Zhoumi berusaha untuk tidak tertawa mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Henry barusan. Balasan? Kalau hanya dengan memeluknya saja mendapat balasan pelukan balik, jelas saja ia dengan senang hati tidak akan melepasnya—dan kalau bisa, mungkin ia akan melakukannya sesering yang ia bisa. Namun faktanya, ternyata menahan tawa itu sangat sulit—apalagi kalau sang objek yang ditertawakan malah mengeluarkan ekspresi yang membuatnya malah ingin tertawa lebih keras.

"Hmph—"

Tawa tertahan meluncur mulus dari mulut Zhoumi walau ia sudah berusaha untuk menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

Mendengar suara yang baginya terdengar aneh itu, Henry mengerutkan alisnya. Dipukulnya dengan agak perlahan dada orang yang memeluknya itu. "Ya! _Gege_, jangan menertawaiku!"

"Hm? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan '_gege_'? Rasanya kemarin-kemarin kau hobi sekali tidak sopan padaku..."

"Sekesal-kesalnya aku padamu, aku masih tahu sopan santun untuk orang yang JAUH lebih tua dariku... koala_-gege_."

"_Mwo_? Koala?" Zhoumi mengerjapkan kedua matanya mendengar panggilan yang ditujukan Henry padanya. Sejak kapan orang setampan dirinya bisa disamakan dengan binatang mamalia tersebut?

"Aish, sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat dengan _gege_ sekarang..."

Zhoumi diam sebelum kemudian teringat akan suatu hal. Ditatapnya kembali Henry yang kelihatannya—entah sadar atau tidak—tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya dan malah semakin mengeratkannya. Sekelebat pikiran untuk kembali mengganggu _namja_ mochi tersebut kembali menghinggapi otaknya. Entahlah, rasanya lama kelamaan ia jadi ketularan sifat jahil seorang _namjachingu_ dari salah seorang teman sesama _vampire_nya itu.

"Jadi... kau kan sudah bangun, mau sampai kapan memelukku begini? Apa kau begitu menyukaiku sampai tidak ingin melepaskan pelukanmu ini, _eoh_?"

Henry membulatkan matanya dan spontan ia pun langsung mendorong Zhoumi hingga _namja_ berambut merah itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dengan semburat merah tipis yang terlihat di wajahnya. _Aigoo_, ini benar-benar memalukan untuknya...

"_Aigoo_, ternyata kekuatan mochi ini kalau sedang malu benar-benar di luar dugaan, _ne_?" ucap Zhoumi sambil bangkit dari tempatnya terjatuh.

Henry tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Rasa malu masih menguasai dirinya. Kalau dipikir ulang lagi, sebenarnya kenapa dia malah tetap memeluknya? Henry mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut, memutuskan kalau itu adalah suatu hal—yang seharusnya—tidak penting untuk dipikirkan lebih lanjut.

Zhoumi mengerutkan alisnya, melihat Henry yang malah terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri—dengan raut wajah yang menurutnya terlihat sangat manis. Sambil merencanakan sesuatu dalam otaknya, dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan Zhoumi mendekati Henry yang masih duduk di atas tempat tidurnya—masih terlihat asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dengan sekali gerakan yang hampir tidak terlihat, Zhoumi sudah mendorong Henry hingga _namja_ China itu kembali terbaring dengan posisi Zhoumi yang menindih tubuhnya.

Henry yang sudah kembali dari dunia pikirannya, mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya—walau sebenarnya ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari kemana ini akan berlanjut. "_G-gege_, apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Zhoumi menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya dan menatap Henry dengan tatapan _lapar_. Ayolah, jika terus berhadapan dengan _namja_ yang tingkat keimutannya benar-benar di luar batas seperti ini, siapa yang tidak akan tahan untuk tidak menyerangnya saat itu juga?

_Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya perlahan melihat tatapan yang dilayangkan Zhoumi padanya. Terlalu membahayakan—dan ia benar-benar merutuki keputusan dua _gege_nya yang pergi tadi pagi dan lebih parahnya lagi malah meliburkan semua pekerja di rumah ini hanya dengan alasan mengirit biaya pegawai—mungkin.

"_G-gege_?"

"Aku hanya mau menagih janjimu dua hari yang lalu…"

"_Mwo_? Janji?" Henry membulatkan matanya dan mengerjapkannya—lagi—beberapa kali. Janji yang mana? Masa sih yang itu?

"Kan sudah kubilang yang kau berikan padaku itu bukan hanya darahmu saja kan…" Zhoumi mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Henry dan dengan suara yang ia buat seseduktif mungkin ia berbisik, "...tubuhmu juga jadi milikku..."

"_M-mwo—_ Hmph!"

Kalimat protes yang hendak dikeluarkan Henry terpotong karena bibirnya telah lebih dulu dikunci oleh bibir Zhoumi. Ia hanya bisa diam—karena kaget—ketika _namja_ berambut merah itu mulai melumat bibirnya perlahan.

Menyadari tak ada gerakan apapun yang dilakukan oleh mochi_nya_ itu, Zhoumi mulai menjilati bibir bagian bawah dan atas lawan mainnya itu bergantian, memintanya untuk membuka mulutnya.

Mulai terbuai dengan apa yang dilakukan _vampire_ mesum itu padanya, tanpa disadari Henry mulai membuka mulutnya. Kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi diam di samping tubuhnya mulai melingkar di leher Zhoumi. Entah apa yang membuatnya tanpa sadar malah melakukan ini, karena baginya ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, _namja_ berambut merah itu menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Henry dan mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut rongga mulutnya.

"Hmmhh..."

Suara desahan tertahan terdengar dari mulut keduanya ketika ciuman itu semakin dalam. Zhoumi menekan tengkuk Henry untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya mulai ia tautkan pada lidah _namja_ berpipi tembem itu, mengajaknya untuk turut serta dalam permainannya—yang dengan senang hati dibalas oleh Henry yang mulai menikmati ciuman yang terasa memabukkan baginya itu.

Tanpa disadari oleh Henry, perlahan Zhoumi mulai membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan oleh Henry. Keduanya masih larut dalam ciuman tersebut. Lidah saling bertautan dan bergulat untuk memperebutkan dominasi walau sudah jelas Zhoumi jauh lebih unggul daripada Henry. Terus seperti itu selama beberapa menit, tak dihiraukannya tempat tidur yang mulai berubah bentuk menjadi sedikit abstrak karena gerakan yang ditimbulkan keduanya.

"Hmhh... hhh..."

Kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa Zhoumi untuk melepaskan ciuman itu—dengan tidak rela tentunya. Bukan karena ia mulai kehabisan nafas, mengingat ia memang tidak pernah bernafas selama hidupnya sebagai seorang _vampire_, tapi karena _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ di hadapannya—atau di bawahnya—yang memukul dadanya pelan. Dan tanpa diberitahu pun ia tahu apa maksud pukulannya itu.

"Aahh… hhh…"

Henry langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya ketika ciuman—atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut lumatan—mereka terlepas. Namun belum sempat ia memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya akan udara, Zhoumi sudah lebih dulu menyerang lehernya.

"Ngghhh…"

Desahan kembali terdengar dari mulutnya, ketika dengan perlahan sang _vampire _berambut merah itu mulai menciumi, menjilati dan sesekali menyesap beberapa titik di lehernya, menimbulkan bercak kemerahan di beberapa bagiannya. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Zhoumi—antisipasi agar _namja_ _chubby_ itu tidak memberontak, walau sebenarnya percuma saja.

"Ahhh… _gege… stop it… _hhh_…_"

Di sisa kesadarannya—sebelum ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam kegilaan akan hal ini—ia berusaha untuk menghentikan ulah Zhoumi, walau jauh di dalam hatinya ia mulai menginginkan hal ini—bahkan lebih. Tidak, tidak, ia masih punya akal sehat untuk tidak melakukannya dalam status mereka yang sebenarnya tidak jelas ini.

Alih-alih mendengarkan perkataan Henry, Zhoumi terus melakukan kegiatannya. Dilepasnya piyama yang dikenakan Henry hingga _namja_ yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya itu dalam keadaan _topless_. Tak membuang waktu, ia pun langsung menjilati salah satu tonjolan di dadanya yang mulai mengeras, sementara tangannya lebih memilih untuk memilin tonjolan lainnya.

Henry menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk menahan suara desahan yang memaksa untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia cukup—atau mungkin sangat—menikmatinya dan tidak ingin ini segera berakhir.

"Akhh…"

Pekikan terdengar dari mulutnya ketika Zhoumi menggigit salah satu _nipple_nya. "_Nae mochi, _jangan tahan desahanmu. Kau tidak ingin kan kalau aku berbuat kasar padamu~?"

Henry mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan alih-alih menanggapi ucapan Zhoumi. Merasa tak ada tanggapan apapun, Zhoumi kembali memainkan kedua _nipple _itu dengan tangannya. Memilinnya kemudian menariknya dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan. Cepat lalu melambat kemudian kembali dipercepat.

"Aahhh… _gege_… nghh…"

Melihat reaksi dari _namja _di bawahnya ini yang mulai menikmati permainannya, sebuah seringai lebar muncul di wajahnya. Ia pun terus memilin _nipple_ yang sudah sepenuhnya menegang itu dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

Henry yang sebenarnya ingin memprotes kelakuan _namja_ berambut merah di hadapannya ini hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan yang semakin lama semakin keras terdengar dari mulutnya. Dengan kedua tangan Zhoumi yang bermain di dadanya, membuat ia tidak fokus dengan segalanya. Hal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah keinginan untuk terus disentuh oleh _namja _berambut merah itu.

Bosan dengan kegiatannya memainkan kedua tonjolan itu dengan tangannya, Zhoumi kembali menjilati sambil sesekali menghisap _nipple _kanannya—sementara tangannya masih setia memainkan _nipple_nya yang satu lagi. Satu tangan lainnya yang sedari tadi diam mulai turun ke bawah. Diusapnya perlahan paha bagian dalam sang mochi China yang masih tertutup oleh celana panjangnya.

"Ngghhh… ahhhh… _gege_…"

Desahan yang keluar dari mulut Henry semakin keras terdengar ketika dua titik sensitifnya disentuh dengan lembut dan tempo yang memabukkan. Ia menggeliat gelisah, menyadari kalau Zhoumi malah terus menggodanya di saat dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tangan kanannya mulai menyusup ke sela-sela helaian merah milik sang _vampire _dan meremasnya dengan tempo yang berubah-ubah, mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Zhoumi.

Tangan nakal Zhoumi mulai menyusup ke dalam celana yang masih dikenakan oleh Henry, mengelus sesuatu yang mulai tegang di baliknya.

"Aahhh... _gege_, jangan menggodaku terus... ngh..." Desahan yang dikeluarkannya semakin keras terdengar, terutama ketika dengan sengaja Zhoumi meremas miliknya sedikit keras.

Zhoumi menyeringai mendengar itu. Tadinya ia sebenarnya hanya berniat untuk menggodanya sedikit dengan tidak melakukan inti dari permainan ini. Namun, melihat reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh _namja _mochi ini—yang melebihi harapannya—ia jadi tidak sabar untuk segera memasukinya dan terus mendengar desahannya yang merdu itu.

"Sudah tidak sabar, _eoh_? Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa~"

Mendengar itu, Henry hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Benar-benar bodoh. Padahal tadi ia yang meminta _vampire_ mesum itu untuk berhenti, kenapa sekarang malah jadi ia yang seolah-olah meminta perlakuan lebih?

Tanpa disadari oleh Henry, perlahan Zhoumi mulai menurunkan celana yang dikenakannya hingga kini tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupi tubuh Henry. Zhoumi menjilat bibirnya, melihat Henry dalam keadaan _naked_ seperti ini membuat hasratnya untuk menyetubuhi _namja_ yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu semakin besar.

"_Yaa_! Hentikan tatapan mesummu itu, _babo_!" Henry yang akhirnya menyadari kalau dirinya sudah _full-naked_, hanya bisa menunduk malu—dengan rona merah yang benar-benar jelas terlihat.

Zhoumi menahan kedua tangan Henry yang tadinya terangkat untuk menutupi wajahnya. Didekatkannya wajahnya hingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter saja. "_Wae_? Tubuhmu ini indah, kau tahu? Jadi untuk apa kau malu begitu?"

Perlahan Zhoumi mulai mengelus kejantanannya yang kini tidak tertutupi oleh apapun. Ditatapnya wajah Henry yang sudah sangat memerah dan diliputi oleh nafsu.

"Aa... hnh... aah..."

Henry menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan desahan yang semakin keras terdengar dari mulutnya. Namun Zhoumi yang menyadari itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Dari awalnya hanya mengelusnya, kini ia mulai meremasnya perlahan lalu semakin keras.

"Aaaahhhh... hhhnnnggghh..."

Seringaian di bibi Zhoumi semakin melebar. Kelihatannya mochi_nya_ ini mulai menikmati perlakuannya dan melupakan penolakan yang dilakukannya tadi. Tak ingin menggodanya lebih lanjut, terutama ketika dilihatnya wajah sang mochi yang mulai tersiksa, Zhoumi mulai menjilati batang kejantanannya yang sudah tegak sempurna.

Merasakan adanya benda basah yang menyentuh miliknya itu, Henry semakin tidak dapat menahan desahannya. Kini tak dipedulikannya akal sehatnya yang ingin menghentikan ini, karena yang ada dalam otaknya kini hanyalah hasratnya yang menggebu untuk disetubuhi oleh _namja _berambut merah ini.

"_G_-_gege… _ahhh…"

Henry meremas helaian merah milik Zhoumi dengan agak keras ketika dirasakannya _namja_ itu tidak hanya menjilati miliknya saja namun juga menghisap dan sesekali memainkan lidahnya, menggelitik miliknya perlahan dan membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Tarikan Henry pada rambut Zhoumi semakin keras, ketika dengan sengaja Zhoumi menggigit miliknya perlahan, memintanya untuk tidak menghentikannya. Zhoumi semakin mempercepat dan memperdalam hisapannya, sambil sesekali meremasnya dengan tangannya yang menganggur.

"Aahhh… _gege_… aku… mau… ngghhh…"

Dan belum sempat Henry menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia telah lebih dulu klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut Zhoumi.

_Namja _berambut merah itu menjilati cairan putih yang dikeluarkan oleh _namja _mochi tersebut hingga tak bersisa, sementara Henry masih terengah-engah, berusaha mengistirahatkan paru-parunya.

Zhoumi menarik tubuh Henry yang setengah terbaring hingga mendekat ke arahnya lalu mencium bibirnya. Tak menunggu lama, Henry segera membalas ciuman tersebut hingga keduanya saling beradu lidah, berbagi cairan putih yang masih tersisa dalam mulut Zhoumi. Suara desahan dari mulut keduanya semakin mendominasi kamar yang cukup luas itu.

Perlahan, masih di tengah ciuman tersebut, kedua tangan Henry mulai meraba dada bidang Zhoumi yang masih tertutup oleh kemeja putih yang dikenakannya. Jari-jarinya mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja tersebut, hingga leher jenjang dan dada _vampire_ tersebut terekspos sepenuhnya.

Henry meremas kemeja yang masih terpasang di tubuh _namja_ yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, ketika dirasakannya pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya hampir tidak ada. Mengerti dengan hal itu, Zhoumi pun melepas ciuman tersebut—dengan tidak rela tentunya.

"Hhh… hhh… ummhh…"

Tak membiarkan paru-parunya beristirahat lama, Henry langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Zhoumi, dan tanpa disadarinya posisinya kini berada di pangkuan _namja_ berambut merah tersebut. Ia mulai menciumi leher _namja _jangkung tersebut sambil sesekali menjilatinya. Kelihatannya _namja _mochi itu mulai tenggelam dalam permainan penuh nafsu ini.

Dan perbuatan Henry itu, tak ayal menimbulkan desahan dari mulut Zhoumi—walau hanya samar terdengar. "_Aigoo_, ternyata orang yang kelihatannya polos sepertimu bisa seliar ini juga di atas ranjang~"

Henry tak mempedulikan ucapan Zhoumi dan masih terus melakukan kegiatannya itu. Sebelah tangannya menggantung di leher Zhoumi sementara tangan satunya lagi berusaha untuk melepas kemeja yang masih dikenakan Zhoumi.

"Ngghhh…"

Sedikit desahan terdengar kembali dari mulut Henry, ketika kejantanannya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan milik _namja _berambut merah yang masih tertutup oleh celananya. "_Gege… _hhh… lepas pakaianmu…"

Zhoumi menjilat lidahnya perlahan mendengar suara sang mochi yang agak mendesah, dan baginya terdengar sangat menggoda itu. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Henry, menjilatnya perlahan lalu berbisik, "kau yang melakukannya, Mochi. Tadi kan aku sudah melepas pakaianmu~"

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar itu, namun alih-alih protes, _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu menarik kemeja yang masih setengah terpakai itu hingga terlepas, membuat tubuh bagian atas sang _vampire _benar-benar terekspos sepenuhnya kini. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tak ingin melihat pemandangan yang… err… menggodanya itu. _Aigoo_, kelihatannya ia mulai tertular ke_pervert_an Zhoumi.

Zhoumi tersenyum lebar melihatnya—kali ini tersenyum, bukan menyeringai seperti tadi. Dipegangnya kedua pipi Henry hingga _namja _manis itu mau tidak mau mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung menatap wajah Zhoumi. "Kau manis kalau seperti ini. Sudahlah, selebihnya biar aku saja yang melakukannya…"

"Eh…?"

Zhoumi mengecup pipi _chubby _Henry dengan lembut, membuat Henry tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Perlahan, Zhoumi mendorong tubuh Henry hingga keduanya terbaring dengan posisi dirinya yang agak menindih Henry.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan pemanasan dulu. Karena itu, berteriaklah kalau kau merasa sakit, _ne_?"

Henry menganggukkan kepalanya—ragu. Melihat itu, Zhoumi kembali mengecup pipi Henry lalu beralih ke kelopak matanya.

"Akan kuusahakan untuk pelan—walau aku tidak jamin itu tidak akan terlalu sakit sih."

Zhoumi memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kemudian ia beralih ke tubuh bagian bawah sang _namja _mochi. Dibukanya kedua kakinya lebih lebar, membuat _hole_nya yang berkedut pelan—seolah memintanya untuk segera memasukinya—terlihat dengan jelas. Ia melepas celana panjang hitamnya, dan membuat Henry menggigit bibirnya dengan agak keras ketika dilihatnya kejantanan milik sang _namja vampire _itu yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari miliknya telah menegak dengan sempurna. _Aigoo_, benda sebesar itu akan masuk ke dalam _hole_nya yang sempit ini? Itu pasti akan sakit sekali...

Zhoumi menyeringai lebar ketika dilihatnya Henry yang dengan wajah memerah melihat ke arah miliknya dengan tatapan ragu sekaligus dipenuhi nafsu di saat yang bersamaan. "Kagum dengan apapun yang kau lihat ini, _eoh_?"

Kedua mata Henry membulat mendengar itu. "_M-mwo_? Yang benar saja..."

"Baiklah. Bersiaplah…"

Zhoumi memposisikan miliknya tepat di depan _hole_ sempit itu sementara kedua tangannya memegang kedua paha Henry—antisipasi kalau Henry akan memberontak. Dan berikutnya, tanpa peringatan, Zhoumi langsung menusukkan miliknya ke dalam _hole_ tersebut dalam sekali hentakan.

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Henry berteriak dengan sangat keras ketika dirasakannya sebuah benda besar memaksa masuk ke dalam _hole_nya yang sempit. Kedua tangannya meremas seprai putih yang berantakan itu dengan kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Cairan bening mengalir di kedua pelupuk matanya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, rasanya kedua kakinya kini mati rasa. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah sakit, perih dan panas pada _hole_nya.

Zhoumi diam sejenak, memutuskan untuk membiarkan Henry terbiasa dengan keberadaan miliknya di dalam _hole_nya. Henry menarik nafasnya berkali-kali sambil bergerak dengan gelisah, berusaha untuk menyamankan dirinya. Kedua tangannya masih tetap meremas seprai ranjangnya, mencoba membuang rasa sakit yang masih ia rasakan.

"_Gege_, bergeraklah…" gumamnya, lirih.

Mendengar itu, Zhoumi pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, memulai gerakan _in-out_nya.

"Aargghhh! Hhh…!"

Henry masih berteriak kesakitan. Masih terasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, seolah benda itu tengah merobek tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian. Air mata masih dengan setia mengalir di kedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya kini mencengkram tangan Zhoumi. Masih terasa sakit, ia bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak kenikmatannya.

Zhoumi masih terus melakukan gerakan _in-out_nya dengan amat perlahan, tak ingin lebih menyakiti Henry jika ia bergerak terlalu cepat. Ia mencium bibir Henry, berusaha untuk membuat perhatiannya teralih dari rasa sakitnya.

Henry membalas ciuman tersebut. Tak disadarinya kalau gerakan Zhoumi perlahan menjadi lebih cepat. Tangan kiri Zhoumi menahan tubuh Henry agar ia tak terjatuh ke belakang sementara tangan satunya lagi bermain di dada sang _namja _mochi dan mulai memainkan _nipple_nya yang sudah menegang.

"Umh… Ngh…"

Desahan Henry tertahan oleh bibir Zhoumi yang mengunci mulutnya. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya perlahan mulai menghilang dan tergantikan oleh kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi dengan salah satu titik sensitifnya yang turut dimainkan oleh Zhoumi.

"Hhh… hhh… ngghhh…"

Henry melepas ciumannya ketika pasokan udara di dalam paru-parunya menipis. Sementara Zhoumi terus bergerak semakin cepat dan liar. Desahan terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Tanpa sadar, Henry mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti tempo gerakan yang telah dibuat oleh Zhoumi.

Kedua tangan Henry kini memegang bahu Zhoumi dengan kuat. Semakin cepat gerakan yang dibuat oleh Zhoumi, maka ia pun semakin cepat pula menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat dinding-dinding rektumnya bergesekan cepat dengan kejantanan Zhoumi dan menimbulkan friksi kenikmatan yang menggairahkan keduanya.

"Aaahhh~"

Desahan Henry semakin keras terdengar ketika prostatnya tertumbuk oleh kejantanan Zhoumi, membuat _namja _itu kembali mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia kembali melakukan gerakan _in-out_nya lebih cepat dan tepat mengenai titik prostatnya.

"Aaannnggghh~"

Tangan Zhoumi kini beralih pada kejantanan Henry yang masih tegang. Diremasnya benda itu tanpa mengurangi sedikit pun kecepatan gerakannya, membuat Henry semakin mendesah tidak karuan.

"_Gege_… aku… mau keluar… hhh…"

"Keluarkan bersama... hhh... _nae _mochi..."

Keduanya bergerak semakin cepat, terutama ketika dirasakannya kalau mereka akan segera mencapai klimaksnya. Kenikmatan semakin mereka rasakan. Terus seperti itu, hingga—

"Aahhh, Zhou...mi... _gege_~"

"Ngh... Henry-_ah_..."

—keduanya klimaks di saat yang hampir bersamaan.

Zhoumi mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam _hole _Henry, sementara milik Henry menyembur mengenai tubuhnya dan Zhoumi, dan sisanya berceceran mengenai seprai putih yang sudah berantakan itu. Zhoumi menjilati sperma yang mengenai tangannya juga yang berada di perut Henry, membuat _namja _manis itu menggelinjang geli.

"Ngh… _gege_, hentikan…"

"_Arraseo_, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam lagi. Sekarang tidurlah..."

Dikecupnya dahi Henry dengan sangat lembut. Perlahan, kelopak mata sang _namja _mochi mulai terasa berat, dan ia pun memejamkan matanya sebelum kemudian terlelap dan masuk ke alam mimpinya.

"_Jaljjayo, chagiya... saranghae..."_

-0-

Henry membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Mengerjap beberapa kali, ia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya hingga akhirnya matanya tertuju pada jam yang menggantung di dinding. Pukul delapan malam.

"Sudah semalam ini, _eoh_?"

Kembali diperhatikannya sekeliling kamarnya. Kemana _vampire _mesum itu?

Henry membalikkan badannya, namun dengan segera ia mengernyit kesakitan ketika dirasakannya tubuh bagian bawahnya berdenyut sakit dan terasa mati rasa. _Aish, bahkan bergerak pun terasa sulit begini…_

Henry meraba tubuhnya perlahan. Kelihatannya koala mesum itu masih sedikit memberinya perhatian, karena dirinya kini sudah tidak dalam keadaan _naked_ dan memakai piyama miliknya—walau keadaannya juga tidak bisa dibilang rapi.

Dipegangnya dahinya yang—seingatnya—terakhir kali dicium oleh Zhoumi. Malu sekaligus senang di saat yang bersamaan. Rasanya hangat, menimbulkan kerinduan—sekaligus juga… menyakitkan?

Perlahan, tanpa disadari olehnya, setitik air mata mengalir turun dari kedua matanya, membuatnya agak tersentak. Segera dihapusnya cairan bening itu dengan agak kasar.

"Aish… sebenarnya untuk apa aku menangis…?"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **Annyeong, saya kembali dengan _update_an fic ini. xD Ada yang nunggu? #plak. Sesuai janji saya, untuk chapter ini NC. xDD Biarpun gak _hot _deh kayaknya. ._.

Yah, _mian_ deh kalo gak _hot_, yang penting saya udah menuhin janji saya biarpun ngaret total. ;_; Padahal tadinya mau pas udah UTS ini malah pas menjelang UTS gara-gara saya kena WB mendadak. Dx Mana ini diberesin pas saya lagi kerja pula. -.- #pegawaistress.

Yah, berhubung bentar lagi Ramadhan, kemungkinan saya gak akan bikin yang mengandung NC dulu. :'D. Dan berhubung mau Ramadhan, saya mau minta maaf buat _chingudeul _semuanya kalau-kalau saya punya salah, _ne_? Terutama karena tiap kali _update _fic selalu aja ngaret, dsb.

**Thanks to**

Oryzasativa | The | ame chocho Shawol | BunyyMin25 | KyuKi Yanagishita | Shinhyun Cho | quemala sari

_See you on the other story~_

_._

_~Praise Youth and It Will Prosper~_

_._

**Sign**

—**Rin—**

.


	4. Chapter 4

—**Till the End of Time—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 4/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: M or T**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhoumi x Henry), slight YeKyuBum (Kyu as Uke central. XD #plak), HanChul. Pair lain menyusul**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst**

**.**

**Inspired by Crimson Rain (an original fiction that made by my friend and posted on fictionpress . com)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Henry mengernyit perlahan. Kedua alisnya bertautan, menandakan kalau ia sedang memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir keras. Sarapan di hadapannya—yang berupa roti panggang, telur dan susu—dibiarkannya tersisa setengahnya. Toh tidak akan ada yang berteriak padanya saat ini dan menyuruhnya untuk menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ruang makan yang terbilang cukup luas itu semakin terasa sepi ketika sang penghuni satu-satunya ruangan itu malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya. Suara detak jarum jam memenuhi ruangan tersebut, seolah tak ada kehidupan di sana.

Zhoumi mengerutkan alisnya heran. Rasanya sejak ia mengenal _namja _ini dua tahun yang lalu, sikapnya itu lebih aneh dari yang dulu. Sekarang _namja _mochi ini malah bertingkah dengan mengeluarkan kadar _aegyo _yang benar-benar di luar batas seperti ini—membuatnya jadi ingin melakukan hal yang kemarin dilakukan olehnya dan _namja _mochi ini.

"_Gege_… ayo jalan-jalan…"

Dan Zhoumi semakin mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar ajakan itu. Tidak salah dengarkah ia? Jalan-jalan? Bahkan kalau benar kata itu yang diucapkan oleh _namja _mochi di hadapannya ini, ia lebih memilih untuk menganggapnya ilusi pendengaran.

"_Gege_… kubilang, ayo jalan-jalan. Kau dengar aku atau tidak sih?" ucap Henry sekali lagi—kali ini disertai dengan sebuah _pout _manis di bibirnya. Tidak, tidak, Zhoumi tahan dirimu dan jangan menyerangnya lagi atau kau akan benar-benar celaka nantinya.

"Kau sedang kerasukan setan mana, sampai ada niat untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan?"

Mengerutkan alis, Zhoumi menatap Henry dengan tatapan ragu, penuh selidik namun sedikitnya agak berharap juga. Ayolah, sejujurnya ia sudah lelah harus terus menggoda anak ini yang malah berakhir dengan sebuah atau beberapa benda yang terlempar. Dan beruntungnya, ketika mereka melakukan hubungan _sex _kemarin sore tidak ada benda yang rusak setelahnya. Yang ada hanya Henry yang berusaha menghindarinya sejak ia bangun tadi pagi. Dan sekarang _namja _manis ini mengajaknya jalan-jalan? Tidak salah dengarkah ia?

"Aku bosan. Ini hari libur. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah ini. Hanya ada _gege _dan aku saja. Karena itu… ayo pergi keluar. Ke tempat apapun tidak masalah—"

Baru saja Zhoumi akan menanggapi ucapan Henry yang seperti Shinkansen—atau dengan kata lain tanpa henti, _namja _manis itu sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"—tapi jangan ke tempat yang aneh-aneh atau aku akan menyiram _gege _dengan _holy water._"

Tunggu, tunggu, bagian yang terakhir itu tidak salah dengar kan? _Holy water_? Darimana Henry mengetahui soal itu?

"Darimana kau tahu soal _holy water_?"

"Eh?" Henry mengerjapkan kedua matanya, tidak menyangka kalau reaksi itu yang akan ia dapat, terlihat manis sejujurnya, tapi Zhoumi sedang ingin serius sekarang—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk serius. Ya Tuhan, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menabok kepalanya sendiri kalau setiap hari harus selalu melihat wajah imut nan manis ini terus. Ia bisa gila nantinya.

"Yah, kurasa kalau kau mulai mengancam dengan benda itu, kau tahu kegunaannya kan?" Penasaran, jelas saja. _Holy water _adalah benda yang sangat berbahaya bagi makhluk semi-immortal seperti dirinya. Dan anak ini mengetahuinya, itu sama saja dengan membuat kesempatannya untuk mengganggu _namja _manis ini semakin kecil.

"Itu ya… aku tahu dari buku yang… pernah diberikan _namjachingu_nya Kui Xian…"

_Namjachingu_? Baiklah, kali ini firasatnya agak tidak enak…

"_Nde_, namanya Ji Fan-_gege_…"

_Orang itu_...

Dan kali ini Zhoumi benar-benar berhasrat untuk ber_headwall _ria mendengar nama itu. Kapan orang itu—atau mungkin kedua orang itu—bisa benar-benar menjauh dari kehidupannya?

"_Gege_... jadi bagaimana? Kau mau atau tidak jalan-jalan denganku? Atau aku pergi sendiri dan kau jaga rumah ini sampai siapapun kembali?"

Zhoumi tersentak. Memutuskan untuk menepis pemikirannya yang mulai ngaco. Baiklah, mungkin kapan-kapan ia harus mengunjungi kedua orang itu—sekalian membuat perhitungan dengan kedua _vampire _beda usia itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Henry yang kini juga menatapnya—dengan _puppy eyes_, sebagai tambahannya, membuatnya kelihatannya tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan—kalau tidak mau dibilang sebagai paksaan sebenarnya—itu.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula aku juga sudah bosan harus terus terkurung di rumah ini…"

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu bangku taman, sendiri. Ia memainkan ponsel miliknya dengan asal. Jujur saja, ia menyesal kenapa tidak membawa PSP hitam miliknya kalau harus merasa bosan seperti ini. Kemana perginya kedua kekasihnya itu? Bukannya Yesung hanya bilang kalau ia akan ke toilet dan Kibum sedang membeli minuman untuk ketiganya, kenapa bisa selama ini?

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada menara jam yang berada di tengah taman. Baiklah, tiga puluh menit ia menunggu dengan bosan seperti ini. Lima menit lagi, dan ia akan meninggalkan keduanya. Terserah mereka mau bilang apa padanya nanti, ia tidak peduli.

_Deg_.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia memegang tengkuknya yang agak meremang. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada perasaan tidak enak yang merasukinya? Entahlah, rasanya ada aura yang terlalu dingin tengah berada di sekelilingnya. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari dari mana asal aura yang membuatnya tidak enak dan merinding itu. Kali ini ia benar-benar mengutuk ketiadaan kekasihnya di dekatnya.

Tidak ada apapun yang mencurigakan di sekelilingnya. Semuanya terlihat wajar—setidaknya itu yang tertangkap oleh penglihatannya saat ini. Tak banyak orang di taman itu. Mengherankan sebenarnya. Biar bagaimana pun ini hari Minggu, dan tempat ini selalu ramai di hari libur begini. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudahlah, mau taman ini sepi atau ramai, itu bukan urusannya.

_Deg… deg…_

Lagi, Kyuhyun tersentak. Jujur saja, ini benar-benar membuatnya takut, karena perasaan itu makin terasa jelas saja. Rasanya ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya saat ini dan firasatnya itu semakin buruk saja ketika disadarinya kalau tempat ini terlalu sepi.

Baiklah, itu memang bukan urusannya—harusnya. Tapi ini… sedikitnya mulai agak mengganggu pikirannya. Ini di pusat kota, dan seharusnya—walau malam sekalipun—tempat ini tidak akan pernah terlalu sepi seperti ini.

"Kyunnie… _gwaenchana_?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Kibum tengah menatapnya khawatir di balik kacamata perseginya, walau Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. Topi yang dikenakannya membuat sebagian wajahnya agak tertutup. Yah, kedua _hyung_nya ini memang mengatakan kalau _vampire _itu tidak takut dengan matahari—hanya agak sensitif saja, namun tidak berpengaruh buruk pada mereka. Itulah sebabnya kenapa Kibum kini mengenakan topi dan pakaian lengan panjang. Benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan waktu…

"Kyu?"

"Eh? Ah… kau tadi bilang apa, _hyung_?"

Kibum diam. Kelihatannya ada yang mengganggu pikiran _namjachingu_nya ini kalau anak yang bahkan terlihat malas di kampus ini bisa melamun.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk pipi kirinya—ragu, semakin membuat Kibum yakin kalau memang ada yang mengganggu pikiran kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak mau bilang padaku?" tanya Kibum, lagi. Ia khawatir, namun ia masih bisa menutupi ekspresinya. Tinggal bersama dengannya cukup lama membuatnya bisa mengetahui kapan kekasihnya itu memiliki masalah yang serius atau mungkin juga sepele.

"Itu…"

_Deg_.

Perasaan itu lagi. Dan kali ini bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja yang merasakannya. Kibum kini mengalihkan pandangannya, mengawasi keadaan sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Jadi ini yang menganggu pikiran kekasihnya?

Tidak ada siapapun itu yang mencurigakan sejauh penglihatannya. Bahkan mungkin terlalu normal rasanya. Kibum mengerutkan alisnya. Jelas ia merasakan keberadaan sesuatu yang lain, yang memang tidak tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Dan sesuatu itu, bukan hal yang baik—cenderung berbahaya malah, dimana ini… rasanya agak… _familiar_…

"_Hyung_…"

Kibum tersentak. Ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya sang kekasih tengah menggigit bibirnya. Kelihatannya memang ini yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kyuhyun, karena ini juga sebenarnya cukup mengganggunya.

Tak ingin membuat sang kekasih terlalu khawatir, ia langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam dekapannya. Ia memang jarang berkata-kata, dan sekalinya mengucapkan sesuatu selalu berisi godaan untuk sang kekasih, karena itu tindakan jauh lebih ampuh untuk menunjukkan kepedulian dan rasa cintanya pada Kyuhyun.

Keduanya berpelukan, tanpa menyadari sesuatu—atau seseorang lebih tepatnya—tengah menyeringai ke arah mereka dari balik pepohonan.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, Cho Kyuhyun~"

.

.

Henry berlari ke arah penjual es krim di salah satu sudut taman. Zhoumi yang mengikutinya dari belakang hanya menghela nafasnya—pasrah. Sebenarnya berapa usia sebenarnya dari sang _namja _mochi? Kenapa tingkahnya bahkan jauh lebih parah dari anak SD?

Setelah acara membujuk—tidak, tidak, Zhoumi lebih memilih untuk menyebutnya memaksa—dirinya untuk jalan-jalan dengannya, berikutnya yang dilakukan oleh Henry adalah mendobrak paksa kamar Hangeng. Oke, ungkapan yang dikeluarkannya memang terdengar berlebihan, karena nyatanya Henry hanya menggunakan kunci cadangan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar sepupunya itu untuk… yah… mengambil beberapa potong pakaian untuk dikenakan olehnya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia harus berkeliaran di tengah kota dengan menggunakan jubahnya. Bisa-bisa ia disangka sedang _cosplay. _Dan yah, masuk kamar seseorang tanpa izin seperti itu layak disebut mendobrak paksa kan?

Dan beginilah ia sekarang. Mengikuti Henry yang meloncat kesana kemari layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberi izin untuk berjalan-jalan oleh orang tuanya. Ini sudah terlalu siang untuknya yang benci dengan matahari berkeliaran TEPAT di bawah matahari. Beruntunglah sang _mochi _tidak lupa memakaikan topi padanya dan sebuah _hoodie _hitam berlengan panjang, hingga ia tidak harus terpapar sinar matahari secara langsung. Heran sebenarnya, apa yang menyebabkan _namja _manis itu tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan?

Zhoumi memutuskan untuk menunggu Henry dengan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada di sana. Toh berada di dekatnya juga tidak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya. Biarpun begitu kedua iris gelapnya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Henry. Bukan. Ia bukan mengawasinya karena ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan anak itu, karena anak itu memang sudah aneh sejak dulu (dan ia lebih aneh lagi karena bisa mencintainya). Namun ada sesuatu yang agak mengganggunya sejak mereka berdua menginjakkan kakinya ke tempat ini.

Zhoumi memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang tengah bermain bola di dekat situ. Selebihnya… sepi? Tidak mungkin kan? Ini di pusat kota. Sebuah tempat terlalu sepi seperti ini berada di tempat dimana keramaian adalah hal yang wajar adalah tidak normal. Kecuali kalau tempat itu adalah bangunan kosong yang tidak berpenghuni.

Lagipula…

Hanya perasaannya saja atau memang ada yang tengah mengawasinya saat ini, yang bisa ia pastikan kalau itu bukan _vampire hunter, _karena ia bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kalau ada _vampire hunter _di dekatnya. Dan satu-satunya _vampire hunter _yang pernah ditemuinya—err… atau mungkin lebih tepatnya yang berada di dekatnya kini hanyalah _namjachingu _dari sepupu Henry yang… kelihatannya sudah menyadari keberadaannya di rumah itu.

Lalu… siapa?

Kalau manusia, jelas ia pasti akan menyadarinya. Lagipula manusia kurang kerjaan mana yang mau repot-repot mengawasinya?

Kalau begitu… hanya ada satu kesimpulan… yang mengawasinya ini adalah makhluk yang sama seperti dirinya… dan lebih kuat…

"_Gege_… kau melamun?"

Zhoumi mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Henry tengah menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Bukan, bukan khawatir, tapi lebih kepada penasaran. Dan ekspresinya… sungguh, demi apa, ia bahkan ingin langsung menciumnya saat ini juga…

Zhoumi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Kalau begini, ia jadi tidak bisa menyangkal dengan sebutan koala _pervert _dari _namja _di hadapannya ini kalau otaknya terus dipenuhi oleh pikiran seperti itu.

"_Aniyo_… hanya kepikiran sesuatu…"

_Kurasa itu bisa disebut juga sebagai melamun, dasar koala-_gege_ pabbo_. Batin Henry—_facepalm_.

Henry mengalihkan pandangannya. Iris gelapnya berhenti pada sepasang _namja _yang berada agak jauh darinya, tengah duduk di salah satu bangku yang agak dekat dengan menara jam tua di taman itu. Rasanya… ia mengenal kedua orang itu…

"_Gege_… _kajja…_"

"_Mwo_?"

Belum sempat Zhoumi menanyakan kemana mereka akan pergi kali ini, tangannya telah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Henry, dan terpaksa ia harus pasrah lagi dibawa pergi olehnya. Kelihatannya ini karma karena telah berani melakukan hubungan _sex _dengannya kemarin.

"Kui Xian...!"

Zhoumi mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Tunggu, tunggu, Kui Xian? Masa sih dia ada di tempat ini? Dan kalau dugaannya benar, dimana ada anak itu pasti... ada dua orang itu...

"Mochi China…?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Henry yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Alisnya berkerut ketika disadarinya kalau teman dekatnya itu tidak datang seorang diri. Siapa _namja _bertubuh tinggi yang berada di belakangnya?

Kibum yang mendengar suara yang memanggil kekasihnya itu menolehkan kepalanya juga. Ia hanya menatap datar ke arah Henry, namun seseorang di belakangnya justru membuatnya menyeringai tipis. Secepat ini mereka bertemu? Sepertinya intuisi seorang Kim Jongwoon memang patut dipuji.

_Namja _berkacamata itu mendekati Henry yang memandangnya bingung. Mereka kan jarang ngobrol, jadi kali ini untuk apa _sunbae_ beda jurusannya itu menghampirinya?

"Henry-_ah_, boleh aku bicara dengan orang di belakangmu itu?"

Henry agak terperanjat mendengar hal itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan didapatinya Zhoumi hanya memutar kedua matanya—bosan, sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak seperti Yesung-_hyung_ yang hobi cari masalah dengannya..."

"Eh?" _Apa mereka saling mengenal?_ "Kurasa... _gege _tidak perlu bertanya padaku…"

"_Gomawo_…" Kibum tersenyum tipis, membuat Henry agak terbelalak. Sebabnya, karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat _namja _es itu benar-benar tersenyum seperti itu. Walau hanya sedikit dan tidak terlalu terlihat.

Dan detik berikutnya, Kibum sudah menghampiri Zhoumi yang hanya menatapnya dengan malas, menimbulkan tanda tanya tidak hanya pada Henry saja, namun juga pada Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling berpandangan—bingung, heran sekaligus penasaran, sebelum kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda tak mengerti apa-apa dan malas memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

.

.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Zhoumi—pelan. Kalau manusia biasa yang berada di dekat mereka, sudah jelas suaranya hanya akan terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman tidak jelas.

"_Aniyo_, aku sedang tidak ingin cari masalah denganmu, jadi bisakah kau sedikit lebih sopan lagi? Biarpun kau jauh lebih tua dariku, kurasa bukan hal bagus bicara dengan nada seketus itu…" balas Kibum, sama pelannya. Kelihatannya mereka tidak ingin ada siapapun yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Tidak Kyuhyun, Henry, apalagi orang lain.

"Wow, sepertinya itu rekormu berbicara padaku dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang…"

"Zhoumi-_ssi_, aku benar-benar sedang tidak ingin membuat masalah denganmu. Sudah cukup dulu kita membuat Yesung-_hyung _marah dan orang itu hampir membunuh kita—dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko begitu lagi…"

Zhoumi menghela nafasnya. Kalau mengingat hal itu, kelihatannya ia harus setuju untuk tidak membuat masalah—apalagi yang berhubungan dengan kekasih kedua orang itu.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kibum diam sejenak. "Kurasa... mulai sekarang kau harus lebih berhati-hati..."

Zhoumi mengerutkan alisnya. "_Mwo_?"

Kibum memutar kedua matanya—bosan. "Ayolah, tanpa kujelaskan pun kau harusnya tahu apa yang sedang kumaksud sekarang ini. Memangnya kau tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh tengah berada di taman ini?"

_Vampire _berambut merah itu diam. Ia membenarkan ucapan orang di hadapannya ini. Memang ada sesuatu yang aneh—dan lebih parahnya tengah mengawasi mereka.

"Dan kurasa bukan kita yang diincarnya, tapi kedua orang itu…"

Kedua _namja _dengan tinggi badan yang kontras itu menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Didapatinya seorang _namja _berkulit putih pucat—sama seperti mereka—yang mengenakan topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kacamata yang membingkai kedua iris gelapnya. _Hoodie _berwarna gelap yang dikenakannya basah di beberapa bagian. Apa orang ini baru saja mengacau di toilet atau bagaimana?

"Yesung-_hyung_?"

Yesung berjalan mendekati keduanya. "Kurasa… kita harus mengawasi Kyuhyun lebih ketat lagi," ucapnya pada Kibum.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhoumi. "Dan kau, Tuan Tiang Listrik, jaga baik-baik _mantan _kekasihmu itu kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi..."

.

.

Heechul menatap keluar jendela mobil dengan gelisah. Di sampingnya Hangeng yang sedang menyetir mobil pun sama gelisahnya dengan sang kekasih, walau ia masih bisa bersikap tenang.

Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Seoul, dan apa yang didapatkan oleh mereka dalam perjalanan mereka kali ini adalah... bencana...

Ini benar-benar membahayakan. Bukan pada mereka tapi pada seseorang—atau mungkin dua orang, jika menurut pada apa yang diucapkan oleh teman dekat mereka. Seorang _ex_-_vampire hunter _yang kini lebih memilih untuk menjadi peneliti—dan peramal kalau harus ditambahkan oleh Heechul, jika mengingat kemampuan khususnya itu masih sering digunakan hingga sekarang.

Park Jungsoo, atau lebih sering dikenal dengan nama Leeteuk, seorang _vampire hunter _yang memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk menjadi seorang peramal, kini justru malah berhenti dari profesinya itudan lebih memilih untuk menjadi peneliti _vampire _saja. Tujuan Heechul untuk menemuinya adalah untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Tadinya ia berniat untuk mengundangnya ke rumah, namun mengingat di rumahnya itu ada… yah… sesuatu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menemuinya secara langsung saja.

Dan pertemuannya itu justru tidak berbuah hasil yang bagus. Buruk malahan.

…

"_Aa… kurasa mulai sekarang, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah membiarkan sepupumu itu seorang diri, Hangeng-_ssi_…"_

_Park Jungsoo aka Leeteuk hanya menatap khawatir pada Hangeng yang balas menatapnya dengan heran. Tujuan mereka ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan apakah tidak masalah kalau Henry dibiarkan kembali bersama orang itu, kenapa orang ini malah mengatakan hal yang… katakanlah, tidak nyambung._

"_Apa… itu artinya kalau orang itu akan berakibat buruk padanya?" tanya Heechul. Jujur ia sama khawatirnya dengan Hangeng kalau menyangkut masalah Henry._

_Leeteuk buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya. "_Aniyo_, bukan itu maksudku. Justru akan lebih bagus kalau orang itu ada di dekatnya…"_

"_Eh?" Heechul dan Hangeng hanya bisa berpandangan—bingung._

"Yaa! _Jungsoo-_ssi_, bisakah kau cepat jelaskan maksudmu dan tidak berbelit-belit seperti ini?" kata Heechul. Jika ia sudah memanggil seseorang dengan sebuatan teramat formal seperti itu, artinya ia sedang jengkel saat ini._

"_Itu... yah, kurasa keberadaannya yang dekat dengan _vampire _itu, sedikitnya sudah membuat darahnya menjadi semacam pemancing untuk _vampire _lainnya mendekat padanya..."_

"Mwo_? _Yaa_! Kau bilang tadi tidak masalah kalau tiang listrik itu ada di dekatnya? Kalau seperti ini justru orang itu yang jadi penyebab calon sepupu iparku dalam masalah kan?"_

_Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Beruntung ia punya tingkat kesabaran yang cukup tinggi menghadapi rekan satu profesinya itu. "Justru kalau orang itu dijauhkan dari sepupumu itu, malah akan semakin membahayakan nyawa bocah itu..."_

_Heechul dan Hangeng sama-sama terdiam kali ini. Keduanya kembali berpandangan. Membiarkan kedua orang itu bersama lagi? Bukannya itu hanya membuka kembali luka lama yang sudah hampir sembuh?_

"_Ah, satu lagi... berhubung yang kini berada dalam bahaya bukan hanya Henry-_ah_ saja, dan mengingat kalau yang mengincar mereka berdua termasuk dalam jajaran _vampire _yang lumayan kuat... kurasa... kalian akan semakin sering berhubungan dengan dua _vampire _Kim itu..."_

Trekk_._

_Suara sesuatu yang patah._

_Leeteuk mendesah pelan. Semoga saja Kangin tidak sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Dan mendapati salah satu kursi di rumah ini retak—dengan mengenaskan, gara-gara genggaman sang Cinderella jadi-jadian yang agak—aniyo, tapi sangat—kuat, atau perang dunia ketiga akan terjadi saat ini juga._

Namja _dengan senyum malaikat itu bersiap menutup telinganya, antisipasi dari kemungkinan polusi suara yang akan terjadi dalam hitungan detik…_

_Ayo hitung…_

_Tiga…_

_Dua…_

_Satu…_

"MWO? MAKSUDMU AKU HARUS BERHUBUNGAN LAGI DENGAN _VAMPIRE _KEPALA BESAR ITU?"

_Hangeng yang berada tepat di sebelah Heechul langsung menutup kedua telinganya, berharap semoga saja setelah ini telinganya masih bisa digunakan dengan baik._

_Dan Leeteuk..._

_Kelihatannya ia benar-benar berharap, semoga tidak ada bagian di rumah ini yang mendadak retak atau kekasihnya akan benar-benar menciptakan perang dunia ketiga dengan Cinderella satu ini._

_..._

_BRUKK!_

"Aww...!"

Heechul tersentak ke depan ketika mobil berhenti mendadak. Beruntung ia mengenakan sabuk pengaman, hingga ia tidak perlu membentur kaca bagian depan mobil.

"Yaa! China oleng, apa yang—"

"Ada sesuatu…"

"Eh?" Heechul tidak jadi mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, ketika dilihatnya kekasihnya itu menatap ke sekeliling jalanan—yang baru disadarinya sangat sepi—dengan liar dan khawatir.

"Barusan… rasanya ada sesuatu yang kutabrak…"

"_Mwo_?"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n** _annyeong_~ xD Ada yang mau tebak siapa yang ngincer Kyuhyun-oppa? Ntar saya bikinin fic NC dengan pair terserah kalian~ xDD #plak.

Oke, saya kembali dengan fic yang juga bikin saya agak stress. ._." ini udah selesei tepat pas lebaran, dimana orang lain keliling-keliling, saya malah fokus dengan laptop. Tapi publishnya ditunda karena kuota modem saya abis dipake download dan kalo tanpa kuota leletnya minta ampun bikin saya pengen bunuh diri aja di pohon stroberi. -.-" #plak

Mari masuk _review corner_~ xD\

**Guest(1) — **Jinjja? :D Gomawo, ne…

**KyuKi Yanagishita — **YeKyuBumnya kapan-kapan deh, kalo emang bisa diselipin sih…

**Sytadict — **Ntar aja dijelasinnya soal ZHouRy-nya. xD YeKyuBumnya bakal lumayan banyak kok buat chapter-chapter depan. :)

**Mulov — **Mwo? Kok nangis? O.o

**Guest(2) — **chapter-chapter depan bakal dijelasin kok. :)

Yosh, sekian dari saya, RnR? :D

_See you on the next chapter and the other story~_

_._

_~Praise Youth and it will Prosper~_

_._

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

—**Till the End of Time—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 5/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: M or T**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhoumi x Henry), slight YeKyuBum (Kyu as Uke central. XD #plak), HanChul, KangTeuk. Pair lain menyusul**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst**

**.**

**Inspired by Crimson Rain (an original fiction that made by my friend and posted on fictionpress . com)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Hangeng melepas _seatbelt_nya, kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan bergegas turun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari apapun itu yang sudah ditabraknya. Tidak ada. Apapun itu, tidak ada sesuatu yang ia tabrak, padahal jelas-jelas ada sesuatu—sebuah bayangan hitam menurut penglihatannya tepat di saat ia sedang tidak terlalu fokus dengan jalanan di hadapannya—yang ia tabrak, membuatnya sontak menginjak rem.

_Namja _China itu menarik nafasnya. Sejak awal tadi—sejak Leeteuk menceritakan padanya mengenai beberapa hal, firasatnya mulai memburuk. Terasa seperti ada sesuatu—yang buruk—yang akan terjadi.

Heechul menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan khawatir. Yah, bukan hanya Hangeng, tapi dirinya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Hangeng kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya menaiki mobil, merasa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa ditemukannya di luar. Sebaiknya ia segera tiba di Seoul, sebelum hari menjadi gelap dan bayangan akan sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi akan semakin besar dalam benaknya.

"Hannie?"

Hangeng mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sang kekasih. "_Nde_?"

"Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu kan?"

Ambigu. Bahkan ia bisa mendengar maksud lain dari pertanyaan itu. Merujuk pada apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka, atau juga orang lain—orang terdekatnya mungkin.

Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kemudi, menghela nafas dan sambil berharap kalau apa yang diucapkannya adalah yang akan terjadi nantinya. "Tidak akan ada hal yang buruk, kau tenang saja."

Sebelah tangan Hangeng yang tidak terjangkau dalam jarak pandang Heechul mengerat, jari-jarinya bersilangan, membentuk sebuah _cross_. _Benar, semoga saja tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk_…

Ia menyalakan mesin mobil. Sungguh, tempat ini benar-benar membuat perasaannya menjadi agak buruk. Hangeng melajukan mobilnya, dengan kecepatan yang terbilang agak tidak normal. Heechul, yang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Hangeng, memilih untuk diam, dimana biasanya ia akan sangat cerewet kalau _namja _di sebelahnya mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Karena ia sendiri merasakannya, ingin segera menjauh dari tempat ini.

.

.

Seekor gagak berbulu hitam menatap mobil milik kedua _namja _tadi yang melaju meninggalkan tempat itu. Detik berikutnya, ia melebarkan sayapnya, terbang menjauh dari tempat itu.

Apa yang tertangkap oleh kedua matanya sudah cukup untuk menunjukkan segalanya, pada orang itu.

.

.

Leeteuk memandangi ponsel di tangannya dengan agak gelisah. Beberapa kali, ia memegang benda berbentuk kotak tersebut, terlihat seperti akan menghubungi seseorang, namun tepat ketika ia akan menekan tombol pertama, ia langsung meletakkan kembali benda itu di atas meja sambil mendesah pelan. Ragu—dan segan sejujurnya. Ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang itu, jadi wajar kalau ia ragu. Toh mereka hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali—dulu, jauh sebelum ia memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan pekerjaan sebagai _vampire hunter_.

Tapi...

Ia harus melakukannya. Toh ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang.

Leeteuk menarik nafasnya perlahan, berusaha menguatkan hatinya. Hanya menghubungi seseorang dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat saja. Tidak lebih.

_Namja _berwajah cantik itu menekan beberapa tombol dan tepat ketika ia akan menekan tombol terakhir…

_BRAAKKK!_

Ia terlonjak. Hampir melemparkan ponsel di tangannya, kalau saja ia tidak menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Masih menggenggam ponselnya, Leeteuk berjalan dengan langkah ragu menuju ruang depan—tempat yang diyakininya adalah asal suara yang terbilang cukup keras itu. Masalahnya, suara apa itu? Terdengar seperti suara pintu yang dibanting. Tak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di rumah ini selain dirinya dan Kangin. Kekasihnya itu masih belum kembali—entah kemana ia pergi. Jadi siapa?

Leeteuk berdiri terpaku tepat ketika ia berada di ruang depan. Jendela yang—seharusnya—tertutup rapat kini terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin yang bertiup cukup kencang menyusup masuk ke dalam, membuat tirai-tirai transparan yang menaunginya berkibar dan beberapa benda yang ada di sana sedikit berjatuhan.

_Namja _berwajah cantik itu menggigit bibirnya. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi, dan firasatnya mengatakan kalau itu akan sangat buruk.

Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel di tangannya, tepat ketika nada panggilan masuk berbunyi dengan cukup keras, membuatnya sekali lagi harus terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap layar ponselnya dan seketika kedua matanya membulat.

_Kim Jongwoon's calling..._

.

.

Henry mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Sedikit mengagumi interior bangunan ini yang mengingatkannya akan interior beberapa bangunan kuno di Austria yang dulu pernah dikunjunginya bersama kedua orang tuanya ketika ia masih berusia tujuh tahun. Indah, elegan, dan artistik tanpa menghilangkan kesan tuanya. Beberapa bagian bangunan ini dipenuhi oleh ukiran-ukiran khas _gothic_, terutama di bagian pegangan pintu dan selusur tangga. Hampir terlihat kosong, karena perabot yang ada di rumah ini benar-benar minim. Kelihatannya sang tuan rumah terkesan seadanya dan menempatkan perabotannya hanya berdasarkan apa yang ia butuhkan saja—berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan rumah ini.

Sungguh, kalau saja ia yang memiliki rumah ini dan bukannya seorang _namja _bernama Cho Kyuhyun, ia pasti sudah menghabiskan waktunya untuk bereksperimen mengobrak-abrik isi rumah ini agar terlihat lebih... berseni. Tidak suram seperti ini. Catnya berwarna putih kusam, menambah kesan suram ditambah dengan beberapa penghuninya yang juga—menurutnya—suram.

Ia baru pertama kalinya datang berkunjug ke rumah sahabatnya ini. Bahkan selama mereka berteman, ini adalah kunjungannya yang pertama. Padahal Kyuhyun bahkan sangat sering berkunjung ke rumahnya, membuat Heechul kadang harus mengurut dadanya karena tingkah keduanya yang benar-benar membuat urat kesabaran seseorang bisa putus hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik saja.

Henry meremas celana yang dikenakannya, membuatnya terlihat agak kusut. Ia benar-benar mengagumi tempat ini—kecuali bagian dimana Kyuhyun kelihatannya sengaja membuat tempat ini terlihat sangat suram yang pastinya dikarenakan kemalasannnya yang tidak mau sekedar berbenah di rumah ini.

Sebenarnya... seberapa kaya sahabatnya itu? Ia memang pernah mendengar kalau Kyuhyun berasal dari keluarga kaya, tapi seberapa kayanya sang sahabat, ia buta sama sekali. Toh selama ini mereka berteman tanpa memperhatikan hal itu. Mereka cocok, dan hal lainnya tidak jadi masalah bagi mereka—kecuali jika hal itu menimbulkan kemungkinan yang bisa membuat persahabatan mereka hancur.

Zhou Mi, yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, menutup mulutnya sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada apapun yang dirasanya bisa membuat perhatiannya teralih. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin sekali tertawa. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Henry benar-benar membuatnya sulit untuk tidak tertawa. Terlalu manis—dan lucu. Dengan _pout _manis yang sesekali tercipta ketika ia tengah memikirkan entah-apa-itu, dan kedua alisnya yang sesekali berkerut lalu kembali ke bentuk semula, sungguh, bahkan _yeoja _yang paling manis pun masih kalah jika dibandingkan dengan _namja _China satu ini.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di ruangan ini. Sementara sang tuan rumah, sedang entah berada dimana. Kelihatannya di dapur.

Zhou Mi menghela nafasnya. Tadinya ia hanya ingin menemani sang Mochi berjalan-jalan, kenapa malah berakhir dengan datangt ke tempat yang sangat ingin dihindarinya ini. Kalau saja bukan dua _vampire _Kim itu yang tinggal di tempat ini, ia tidak akan merasa sesungkan ini.

"Henry-_ah_, mau sampai kapan kau memasang wajah kagummu itu? Sudah setengah jam kita di sini, dan kau masih belum juga melepas ekspresimu itu?" Ucap Zhou Mi. Lelah juga tenggelam dalam keheningan yang seperti ini. Rasanya seperti kembali berada di tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Henry menoleh, kembali mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Yaa_! Terserah aku dong, _gege_!"

Zhou Mi menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Henry, mengabaikan kalimat protes yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh _namja _yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Sedikit bersandar, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Tidak tertidur, hanya sebatas membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang. Ini berpengaruh baik pada dirinya, dan lebih baik lagi ketika tempatnya bersandar adalah seorang Henry Lau.

"_G-gege_?" Henry hanya bisa terpaku diam, dengan rona merah di wajahnya. Keadaan ini mengingatkannya akan beberapa kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa waktu terakhir ini—terutama sekali kejadian kemarin yang sukses membuat tubuh bagian bawahnya sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Hm?" Enggan mengeluarkan ekspresi lainnya karena sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan posisi ini, Zhou Mi hanya menjawab seadanya.

"Kau tidak sedang kerasukan hantu atau sejenisnya kan?"

_Trek_.

_Mwo_? Hantu?

Zhou Mi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Henry yang juga balas menatapnya—dengan tatapan polosnya sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Andai saja ini bukan rumah orang lain, ia pasti sudah menyerang—dalam dua artian sebenarnya—_namja _China di hadapannya ini.

Zhou Mi menjulurkan kedua tangannya lalu menangkup kedua pipi _chubby _milik Henry, sementara si pemilik pipi hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya, bingung. Detik berikutnya, Zhou Mi langsung menarik pipi _chubby _yang membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memakannya—kalau saja ia tidak ingat itu bukan makanan.

"Aww, _yaa_! _Gege_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Henry memegang kedua tangan Zhou Mi yang masih setia menarik kedua pipinya seolah benda kenyal itu adalah karet yang bisa ia tarik sesukanya, berusaha untuk setidaknya menghentikan kegiatan itu atau kalau tidak pipinya akan semakin melar dan julukan mochi China benar-benar akan sulit dihilangkan dari dirinya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa, _eoh_? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku kerasukan hantu kan?" ucap Zhou Mi—_facepalm_, sementara kedua tangannya semakin gencar menarik-narik—sesekali memijatnya lembut—kedua pipi tembem Henry, mengabaikan protes dan semacamnya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Henry mem_pout_kan bibirnya, merasa kesal. Memangnya pipinya ini mainan, apa? Sungguh, rasanya ia jadi merasa kalau Zhou Mi ini mirip dengan anak dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia—dan menjadikan pipinya sebagai objek mainan. Kalau begini terus, pipinya akan semakin tembem dan nantinya orang yang memanggilnya 'mochi China' bukannya berkurang, tapi justru malah bertambah. Baiklah, kalau rajukan tidak mempan, ancaman harus dicoba…

"_Gege_! Lepaskan kedua pipiku atau jangan harap aku memberikanmu darah hari ini!"

Zhou Mi langsung melepas kedua pipi yang sedari tadi ia mainkan itu. Iris gelapnya menatap Henry dengan pandangan tidak suka—sekaligus memohon. "Kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar benci dengan ancaman itu kan?"

Berhasil kan?

Henry mengusap kedua pipinya, kelihatannya akan memerah selama beberapa saat. Menepuknya pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zhou Mi. "Salah _gege _sendiri. Aku kan sudah bilang berhenti memainkan pipiku, tapi kau tidak mau mendengarku. _Aish, _kalau begini pipiku bakalan lebih melar dari sekarang. Kalau aku makin imut, bagaimana?"

Zhou Mi mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Sejak kapan _namja _China yang hobi merajuk dengan mem_pout_kan bibirnya ini menjadi narsis? Terlalu lama berada di dekat Heechul kah, jadinya anak ini ketularan? Atau terlalu sering berkumpul bersama orang-orang narsis, hingga penyakit itu menular padanya?

_Namja _berambut merah itu kini memandangi Henry—dalam artian seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki—yang masih merajuk walau tidak jelas sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Ia menelan _saliva_nya ketika bayangan akan tubuh _naked namja _di sampingnya ini melintas kembali dalam benaknya. Sungguh, walau ia pernah berhubungan _sex _dengan beberapa _yeoja _(yang kemudian ia ambil darahnya lalu membunuhnya saat itu juga), baginya justru Henry-lah yang benar-benar membuatnya tergoda—darah dan tubuhnya. Wajah merahnya, suara desahannya lalu tatapan sayunya, semua itu benar-benar… apa ya… terangsang mungkin…

_Plak_.

"_Aww_…"

Zhou Mi memegangi kepalanya, yang baru saja menjadi korban pukulan dari seseorang. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganggu pikirannya yang tidak-tidak barusan? Ia menoleh, mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati Yesung yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menatapnya dengan sebelah alis mata yang terangkat dan sebuah buku yang digenggamnya di tangan kanannya. Kelihatannya benda itulah yang sudah dipukulkan tepat ke kepalanya.

"Berhenti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, dasar koala mesum. Kau membuatku merinding, _pabbo_."

Yesung berjalan memutari sofa yang diduduki oleh kedua tamunya ini, melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sofa lain yang masih kosong. Ia duduk di salah satu sudut yang agak jauh dari Henry dan Zhou Mi, membuka buku yang ia bawa lalu mulai membaca. Entah buku apa, yang pasti, baik Henry maupun Zhou Mi benar-benar tidak ingin tahu—terutama kalau mengingat ketebalan buku tersebut yang benar-benar berada di luar batas kemampuan membaca mereka.

Zhou Mi memutar kedua bola matanya. _Seperti kalian tidak pernah melakukannya saja. Aku bahkan yakin kalau kalian sudah melakukannya hingga tak terhitung._

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap tajam ke arah _vampire _yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Sementara objek yang ditatap hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, bukannya takut, hanya ingin mengerjainya sedikit, mungkin.

"Tch…" Yesung mendengus pelan, sebelum kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

Detik berikutnya, hanya keheningan yang melanda ruangan itu. Tak terlihat kalau terdapat tiga orang _namja _yang duduk saling berhadapan karena mulut ketiganya yang tidak terbuka, sekedar mengucapkan sepatah-dua patah kalimat. Yesung tenggelam dalam kegiatannya, walau Zhou Mi sebenarnya yakin buku itu tidak menarik perhatiannya sedikit pun. Dilihat dari keadaan buku itu yang teramat tua—hampir rusak, ia bahkan bisa menduga kalau Yesung sudah membacanya ratusan kali hingga mungkin isinya sudah ia hafal dengan sangat baik. Sementara Zhou Mi, ia duduk tegak, sepasang matanya bergerak tak beraturan memandangi apa saja yang bisa ditangkap oleh retinanya—apapun asal jangan _vampire _di depannya.

Henry… yang agak terlupakan—tidak terlupakan sepenuhnya mengingat pikiran Zhou Mi masih dipenuhi oleh _namja _China ini. Ia duduk, walau tidak setegak _namja _di sampingnya, dengan kedua mata yang terus menatap jendela. Entahlah, rasanya di luar sana jauh lebih menarik daripada apa yang ada di ruangan ini.

Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya, terlihat menyadari sesuatu. Hanya perasaannya atau memang langit yang menaungi tempat ini dan mungkin beberapa puluh meter di sekitarnya terlihat semakin gelap?

.

.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia yang tadinya tengah mengaduk beberapa cangkir teh di hadapannya sontak memegangi lehernya. Kedua matanya membulat, wajahnya memucat. Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap sosok Kibum yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, membelakanginya. Ia ingin memanggilnya, namun lidahnya serasa kelu. Bahkan hanya untuk mengucapkan namanya ia tidak sanggup.

Sementara Kibum…

Kedua iris gelapnya memandangi langit yang mulai ditutupi oleh awan hitam. Hujan memang sering turun akhir-akhir ini, tapi entah kenapa, untuk yang kali ini rasanya tidak biasa. Entahlah, rasanya seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak, ia harus berhenti menduga hal-hal negatif seperti ini. Cukup waktu itu saja firasat buruknya menjadi nyata. Ia tidak ingin lagi hal buruk terjadi pada dirinya, Yesung atau bahkan Kyuhyun. Lebih baik ia mati menjadi abu, kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

_Brukk._

Kibum tersentak, ia menghentikan lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah sesuatu—atau seseorang yang terjatuh barusan. Iris gelapnya membulat ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk tidak jauh darinya. Bergegas, ia menghampirinya. Kedua alisnya berkerut—antara khawatir dan bingung.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang sisi leher di bagian kanannya, membuat Kibum sedikit terbelalak. Bagian itu adalah satu-satunya yang tidak pernah mereka—dirinya dan Yesung—sentuh dan melihat Kyuhyun yang memeganginya, erat seolah hendak melindunginya, membuatnya mau tidak mau kembali merasa sesuatu yang buruk benar-benar akan terjadi. Itu hanya berarti satu hal…

"Kyuhyunnie, _gwaenchana_?"

Kembali Kibum berusaha untuk memanggilnya, walau ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan menanggapinya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, wajahnya semakin pucat sementara peluh mulai mengaliri seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa lidahnya benar-benar terasa kelu, satu huruf pun sangat sulit ia ucapkan.

"_H-hyung_…"

"_Waeyo_?"

"…Changmin-_ah_…"

Dan hanya cukup satu nama itu, membuat Kim Kibum bungkam, tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apapun. Ini buruk, bahkan jauh lebih buruk jika dibandingkan dengan keadaannya dulu yang harus dikejar-kejar oleh _vampire hunter _yang bahkan jauh lebih haus darah darinya.

_Yesung-_hyung_, ini benar-benar gawat_...

.

.

Hujan mulai mengguyur sebagian kecil wilayah Seoul. Awalnya kecil, namun dalam hitunga detik berubah deras. Seorang _namja _bertubuh tinggi menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela di kamarnya. Terlalu deras, bahkan hanya untuk melihat ke bawah jendela sekalipun sangat sulit. Hanya siluet keabuan dari pepohonan di sekitar rumahnya saja yang bisa ia jangkau.

Ah, salah, seharusnya bukan rumah. Karena nyatanya, walau ia tinggal di tempat ini sejak kecil, ini bukan rumah, hanya sebuah gereja kecil di pinggiran kota yang sudah jarang pengunjungnya kecuali mereka yang memang membutuhkan tempat sepi dan tenang untuk merenung.

_Namja _itu sesekali menatap khawatir keadaan di luar sana, sedikit mengabaikan kegiatan membaca alkitabnya. Ayolah, ia melakukan ini untuk setidaknya membuatnya merasa lebih tenang, melupakan apapun yang membuatnya agak resah beberapa hari terakhir ini, tapi kalau perhatiannya justru selalu teralih seperti ini mana bisa.

"Hufft…"

Ia manarik nafasnya perlahan, lalu menutup alkitab bersampul coklat miliknya. Menyimpannya di atas meja, sebelum kemudian beranjak dan berjalan menuju salah satu jendela yang tertutup rapat. Diperhatikannya keadaan langit di luar sana, dan helaan nafas—kali ini lebih berat—kembali terdengar. Biar bagaimana pun, dilihat dari sudut pandang apapun ia melihatnya, keadaan langit bahkan terlalu aneh untuk disebut mendung. Hanya di sekitar tempat ini yang ditutupi oleh awan gelap. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bagian Seoul yang tidak tertutupi oleh awan hitam, amat cerah dimana mungkin di sana tidak pernah turun hujan selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini.

"Siwon-_ah_?"

_Namja _itu—Siwon—menoleh, mendapati seorang _namja _lainnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya berdiri di muka pintu kamarnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama khawatirnya dengan dirinya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Apa kau punya masalah?" Khawatir. Bahkan walau sebenarnya ada hal lain yang lebih dikhawatirkannya dibandingkan keadaan sepupu jauhnya—Jung Yunho—yang bahkan sama sekali tidak perlu dikhawatirkna, menurutnya. Tapi… yah, apa salahnya bersikap baik pada salah satu anggota keluarga yang dekat dengannya, kan?

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Tatapannya masih sama khawatirnya dengan tatapan sepupunya ini, namun berbeda. Ada hal lain yang sebenarnya lebih ia khawatirkan, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan langit yang agak tidak wajar ini. Wajar ataupun tidak wajar, bukan itu masalahnya. Yang jadi masalahnya justru adalah apa—atau lebih tepatnya siapa—yang sudah menyebabkan ketidakwajaran ini berlangsung.

Seseorang di masa lalunya, yang terlalu terobsesi dengan keberadaan seorang manusia, yang bahkan mungkin mengalami trauma terhadap dirinya—

"Dia kembali…" desisnya. Pelan, tapi cukup untuk bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Siwon. _Maksudnya… apa?_

—dan orang itu bahkan sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengannya, dengan mereka.

.

.

Hujan masih mengguyur wilayah pinggiran Seoul. Hanya wilayah itu saja. Ia sengaja melakukannya, setidaknya untuk menutupi banyak hal.

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia bersandar pada punggung bangku taman bercat putih, mengabaikan kalau ia kini berada di tengah hujan, basah kuyup hingga tak menyisakan bagian yang kering sedikit pun.

Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat, bahkan ketika disadarinya ada seseorang di tempat yang sama dengannya. Toh mereka tidak perlu bicara, tidak perlu saling mengganggu. Tujuan mereka sama, hanya objek yang berbeda.

Ia membuka kedua matanya, ketika seseorang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Seorang _namja _bertubuh sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan dirinya namun nyatanya lebih tua dalam masalah usia, dengan wajah yang terkesan polos—walau ia tahu kalau itu sebenarnya hanya _kamuflase _untuk menutupi sifat aslinya. Ia duduk tepat di samping _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu. Sama-sama basah, walau ia sendiri masih memiliki akal untuk menaungi dirinya dengan payung. Tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada dirinya atau mereka jikalau mereka kena hujan atau tidak, mereka tidak akan sakit atau sejenisnya. Hanya saja… basah kuyup itu benar-benar tidak nyaman, dan herannya, kenapa makhluk di sampingnya ini bisa betah berjam-jam diguyur hujan?

"_Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini…"

Diam. Hanya itu reaksi yang diberikannya, membuat _namja _yang lebih muda menghela nafas.

"Donghae-_hyung_..."

Mereka tidak dekat dan panggilan itu adalah panggilan paling informal yang ia bisa keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Changmin-_ah_..."

_Namja _yang lebih muda melirik, namun dalam posisi yang masih sama, menganggap kalau posisi itu sudah cukup nyaman untuk dirinya.

"Mau mundur sekarang juga tidak ada gunanya."

Ia beranjak, meninggalkan Changmin yang kembali memejamkan kedua matanya. Bicara dengannya adalah hal yang paling membuang waktu di antara banyaknya hal yang bisa membuang waktunya di dunia ini. Dan bagi Shim Changmin, bicara pada orang itu adalah yang paling disesalinya, apapun efeknya itu.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_…"

_Apa kau masih takut padaku?_

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **pertama, saya mau minta maaf sama update yang lamanya amit-amit ini. T,T Mendadak kena WB pas mau ngelanjutin chapter 5 ini, padahal sekitaran dua bulan kemarin ini udah diketik sampai lima lembar. -.-

Btw, ada yang mau side story dari ini? O.o Soal masa lalunya YeKyuBum… Kalo ada yang minat saya publish setelah saya beres UTS. :D

Oke, mari kita bales review~ xD

**Silviaolaiko — **Bukan. xD Cuma ikan doang kok. #eh. Yang lainnya muncul buat peran lainnya. xD

**Qhia503 — **Yeay. xD cukkae. #eh tapi saya kembali menghilang. -.-

**Evilwin — **Salam kenal juga. :D Haha, kalau diliat dari chapter ini, udah keliatan kok siapa yang ngincer mereka. :D

**Arriedonghae — **Ada dua nama yang disebut dengan bener. xD Flashbacknya nanti aja ya di tengah-tengah cerita. xDD

**Blackyuline — **Ya iyalah. u.u Kalo gitu mah saya juga ikut ngincer dong. NCnya kalo saya udah kuat mental lagi aja ya. xD

**Y — **Siwon di sini orang baik kok, bikin Siwon auranya item itu cape. u.u Udah ketauan kok siapa yang ngincer Kyuhyun di chapter ini. :D

**WKniichan — **Ntar keliatan kok gimana aslinya duo Kim itu kalo udah ketemu Heechul. xD

**KyuKi Yanagishita — **Iya, yang ngincer Kyuhyun, aku. :D #plak. Apa yang ini udah mulai dikit teka-tekinya? O.o

**Ika. Zordick — **Gak ada apa-apa kok sama dua vampire itu, selain Heechul yang emang rada sensitif sama mereka. -_- #eh Bukan Siwon, bukan Sungmin, kok. :D

**Raihan — **Udah ketauan kok siapa yang ngincer mereka. :) Henry pernah berhubungan sama Zhou Mi dulu. Kurang lebih karena itu juga, tapi ada alesan lainnya juga. :)

**SparKyu — **ini udah dilanjut chingu. :)

.

Oke, sekian dari saya. RnR? :D

**.**

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

—**Till the End of Time—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 6/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: M or T**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhoumi x Henry), slight YeKyuBum (Kyu as Uke central. XD #plak), HanChul, KangTeuk. Pair lain menyusul**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst**

**.**

**Inspired by Crimson Rain (an original fiction that made by my friend and posted on fictionpress . com)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Zhou Mi memandang ke luar, mengabaikan sosok lain yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Mobil yang ditumpanginya melaju pelan, seolah tidak ingin mengejar waktu atau entah apapun di luar sana. Yesung—sang pengendara—hanya melirik sekilas, sesekali menghela nafas, kea rah Zhou Mi. Ada sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu pikiran _namja _bertubuh tinggi itu. Ia tahu itu, sangat jelas terlihat. Puluhan tahun mereka saling mengenal, sudah cukup untuknya membuatnya setidaknya hafal bagaimana orang itu ketika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terlihat bingung dan sebagainya. Intinya, ketika _vampire _berambut merah itu sedang dalam keadaan yang sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Yang seperti ini pernah ia lihat sekali, dulu—atau mungkin bisa dikatakan hanya sekitar dua atau tiga tahun sebelum ini. Entahlah.

Masalah yang dimiliki orang ini—selain dari keengganannya meminum darah manusia yang adakalanya membuat baik ia maupun Kibum agak kerepotan dulu ketika mereka bertiga masih tinggal dalam satu atap dan ia serta Kibum belum bertemu Kyuhyun—hanyalah yang berhubungan dengan _namja _berpipi _chubby _yang tengah tertidur di bangku belakang mobilnya.

"Masih berpura-pura tidak mengenal anak ini, _eoh_?" Yesung membuka pembicaraan, sedikit jengah dengan keheningan yang terasa menyebalkan ini—yah, walau ia sendiri jagonya menciptakan suasana seperti ini terutama dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. _Awkward silent_.

Zhou Mi masih dalam posisinya, menatap keluar jendela mobil. Tak ada yang menarik, hanya jalanan yang biasa ia lihat setiap kali mengawasi keberadaan Henry. Sejak lama. Ia hanya menepati janjinya baik pada Heechul maupun Hangeng untuk tidak muncul di hadapan Henry. Dan kejadian beberapa malam sebelum ini jelas adalah kesalahannya, sedikit kecerobohan hingga _namja _China itu melihat sosoknya. Satu keuntungan—sekaligus mungkin adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan—untuknya adalah kenyataan bahwa Henry kelihatannya lebih memilih untuk mengubur ingatan akan dirinya dalam-dalam.

"_Ani_, _hyung_. Aku hanya bersikap seperti biasanya… yah, mungkin dengan sedikit menyembunyikan kenyataan hubungan kami ini bagaimana. Selebihnya… tidak ada hal yang istimewa…"

Yesung mendengus pelan. Jelas ini bukan jawaban yang ingin didengarnya. Setidaknya bukan jawaban defensif seperti ini.

"_Hyung _sendiri… mau sampai kapan terus berpura-pura…?"

Yesung menghentikan laju mobilnya. Jalanan sepi, awan hitam masih menggantung. Inilah yang menyebabkan ia buru-buru mengantar pasangan beda tinggi badan ini pulang. Ada sesuatu yang agak mengganggu nalurinya, dan itu jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik. Terlebih ketika reaksi Kyuhyun seperti itu, dan Kibum yang terlihat gelisah sekaligus panik—hal yang sangat jarang ditunjukkan _namja _dengan wajah sedingin es ini. Hanya satu nama yang bisa membuat dua _dongsaeng_nya ini bereaksi seperti itu…

"Mau sampai kapan _hyung _bersikap seolah _hyung… _benar-benar mencintai Cho Kyuhyun…?"

Ah, benar juga, kedua anak itu hanyalah _dongsaeng _baginya. Tak lebih.

"_Mollayo_… mungkin sampai aku yakin kalau mereka sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi?"

.

.

.

Heechul menarik nafasnya pelan, sesekali mengeluarkannya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ini sudah lewat dari senja dan Henry tidak ada di rumah sama sekali. Ponsel miliknya sama sekali tidak dapat dihubungi. Entah mati, atau ada sesuatu yang mengganggu sinyalnya mungkin. Yang jelas apapun itu, ini benar-benar membuatnya sangat gelisah. Awan hitam masih menggantung, semakin terlihat gelap dan tebal ketika malam menjelang.

Ia bukan orang dengan kemampuan seperti mantan rekannya sesama _vampire hunter_, Leeteuk, yang bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di waktu yang akan datang. Tapi keadaan seperti ini agak sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. Dan satu-satunya hal yang paling diinginkannya saat ini hanyalah anak itu segera kembali, terserah dengan siapapun bahkan dengan orang menyebalkan pun tidak masalah.

Walau tak ada hubungan darah sama sekali, jelas terlihat kalau ia sangat menyayangi sepupu dari kekasihnya itu, terutama sejak kejadian _itu._

Hangeng yang melihat keadaan kekasihnya itu jelas tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain hanya berharap kalau sepupunya itu bisa pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

_Ting tong._

Suara bel yang berbunyi membuatnya sontak membuat perhatiannya teralih. Heechul tampak tidak terganggu sama sekali, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju pintu depan. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, lalu memutarnya perlahan. Tanpa melihat pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang akan muncul dari balik pintu ini…

_Cklek._

"_Annyeong_… _hyung_… sudah lama kita tidak bertemu…"

Hangeng menahan nafasnya. "Jongwoon-_ah_…?"

Dan hal lain yang membuatnya semakin tidak ingin berada di situasi ini adalah… orang itu kembali lagi, dan yang lebih parahnya adalah Henry mungkin sudah bersamanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Zhou Mi…?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menarik selimut yang menaunginya, semakin erat hingga ia yakin kalau sosoknya tertutupi dengan sempurna. Entahlah, ia tidak yakin kalau ini akan membuatnya terlindungi, hanya saja ini membuatnya sedikit merasa aman—dari apapun itu. Firasatnya—ah, bukan daripada dikatakan firasat, kelihatannya ini memang hal yang benar-benar sedang atau akan terjadi.

_Namja _berkulit pucat itu makin erat memegangi selimutnya, berharap perasaan takutnya ini akan segera hilang.

Kibum menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun perlahan, sedikit miris melihat keadaan orang yang benar-benar ia cintai itu. Ia menghela nafas, bersandar pada pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua itu. Adakalanya ia ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri yang juga memiliki ketakutan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, namun untuk sesuatu yang berbeda.

Yah, kalau saja di saat yang bersamaan ia tidak dipertemukan dengan Yesung mungkin keadaan dirinya akan lebih parah dari Kyuhyun, atau yang paling buruk ia bisa saja sudah mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu karena percobaan bunuh diri yang sering ia lakukan sebelum akhirnya Yesung malah mengubahnya jadi makhluk _semi-immortal _seperti dirinya dan mempertemukannya dengan Zhou Mi.

Setidaknya… walau rasa takut itu masih ada, itu tidak lagi berpengaruh banyak pada dirinya. Yang ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah Kyuhyun. Apa yang dialami oleh anak ini berkaitan dengan orang itu bahkan jauh lebih parah dari apa yang dialaminya dulu. Hal yang patut disyukuri adalah kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang kuat hingga ia bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya—namun juga rapuh dan mudah terluka di saat yang bersamaan…

Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya. Apapun itu… ia hanya berharap kalau Yesung akan terus bersama mereka setidaknya sampai apapun itu yang akan terjadi nanti berakhir—karena ia tidak yakin kalau baik ia maupun Kyuhyun bisa menghadapinya…

_BRAAAKKK_!

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Zhou Mi menatap sesosok tubuh yang terbaring di hadapannya. Henry terus tertidur selama perjalanan pulang. Setidaknya… Henry tidak perlu mendengarkan pembicarannya dengan Yesung di mobil tadi.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal _vampire _dengan suara indah itu…

Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya saat ini, yang jelas ketika mereka tiba di sini—dan disambut dengan tatapan agak kaget dari Hangeng serta tatapan kesal Heechul—Yesung langsung menarik kedua orang itu menjauh dari tempat mereka berada tadi. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan yang jelas itu memberinya kesempatan untuk membawa Henry ke kamarnya tanpa harus dicecar banyak pertanyaan.

Zhou Mi kembali memandangi _namja _yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya itu, tidak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga orang itu. Toh nanti juga ia yang akan diinterogasi, terutama oleh Kim Heechul.

Ia sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar, ketika sebuah kilat terlihat di sela-sela gumpalan awan hitam yang menaungi langit. Sedikit mengernyit heran ketika tak didengarnya suara petir… rasanya seperti… apa ya… mungkin berdiri di dimensi atau dunia lain yang benar-benar terpisah dari dunia luar.

Cuacanya dikendalikan. Bahkan hujan yang turun sesaat pun tadi juga sama. Pertanyaannya bukan siapa, toh ia sudah bisa menebaknya. Hanya saja bagaimana… orang itu bahkan tidak memiliki kemampuan seperti ini dulu…

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela, disibaknya tirai transparan yang menaunginya. Iris gelapnya menatap datar ke arah langit yang kembali berganti warna. _Cerah? Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan olehnya? Menunjukkan keberadaan dirinya atau hanya sekedar pamer?_

"Ngh…"

_Namja _berambut merah itu langsung membalikkan badannya. Ia kembali mendekati ranjang yang ditempati oleh Henry, ketika dirasanya ada sedikit pergerakan darinya.

Henry membuka kedua matanya perlahan, sedikit mengerjapkannya ketika cahaya lampu langsung tertangkap retinanya, menyesuaikan pandangannya hingga ia dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas. Ia membalikkan badannya ke samping ketika yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sesosok _namja _tinggi dengan rambut merah yang menghiasi kepalanya.

Ia langsung membulatkan kedua matanya, dan refleks kembali membalikkan badannya hingga memunggungi Zhou Mi lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Sementara Zhou Mi…

_Namja _itu menatap heran Henry dengan sebelah alis mata yang terangkat. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin besar di kamar itu, sedikit mengamati _appearance_nya. Tidak ada yang aneh, masih tetap terlihat tampan—menurutnya. Yang jelas tidak ada sesuatu yang salah, baik itu wajah atau penampilannya secara keseluruhan.

Ah, atau jangan-jangan…

Seulas seringai terpasang di wajahnya. Satu hari hampir terlewati dan Henry masih belum melupakan kejadian kemarin—atau setidaknya bersikap biasa seperti tadi siang. _How cute~_

Zhou Mi langsung naik ke atas ranjang dengan gerakan sehalus mungkin, hampir tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun. Toh itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit untuknya. Hampir setiap saat ia melakukannya.

Dan dengan satu gerakan, halus dan hampir tidak mengeluarkan tenaga—baginya, ia langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi keseluruhan tubuh Henry.

"_Mwo_? _Y-yaa—_"

Henry mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ketika kedua matanya kini tepat menatap sepasang iris lain yang sama gelapnya—namun lebih tajam, milik Zhou Mi yang kini berada dalam posisi yang agak menindihnya… hampir sama dengan posisi mereka kemarin… hanya saja yang membedakan adalah saat ini mereka berpakaian lengkap sementara kemarin… err… apa ya… ng… _naked_…

_Blush…_

_Aigoo_, kalau saja mereka tidak dalam posisi seperti ini, ia pasti sudah kabur—kemana pun—dan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Padahal tadi siang ia sudah hampir bisa setidaknya melupakannya—dengan dalih jalan-jalan tentunya. Tapi… kembali ke kamar ini—ditambah hanya berdua saja—membuatnya mau tidak mau harus kembali teringat kejadian kemarin… kan?

"_Wae_~? Masih teringat kejadian kemarin, eh?" Zhou Mi tersenyum—menyeringai sih lebih tepatnya. Masih menatap Henry, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan pandangannya bahkan sekejap pun.

Wajah Henry semakin memerah. Sontak ia langsung menarik bantal yang ada di sampingnya lalu memukulkannya ke kepala Zhou Mi sekuat tenaga—yang sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada _vampire _itu.

"Y-yaak! Jangan diucapkan!"

"Tapi itu kan kenyataan~"

"Aish…" Henry hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah dengan lengan kanannya, tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Selang beberapa lama, suasana hening melingkupi ruangan itu. Dua penghuninya masih tetap bertahan dalam posisi yang sama. Saling menatap, tanpa ada satu suara pun yang keluar. Kecuali suara angin yang membentur jendela hingga menimbulkan bunyi ketukan pelan.

Henry memandangi wajah pucat di hadapannya. Terlihat sempurna, ditambah dengan sepasang iris gelap yang tajam dan kadang berubah warna menjadi merah atau kuning keemasan, serta surai merah gelap yang menghiasi kepalanya. Rasanya seperti memandangi sebuah lukisan yang terlalu indah dan sempurna. Andai saja wajah itu terlihat lebih _hidup_, mungkin akan jauh lebih sempurna…

Begitu juga dengan Zhou Mi yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari _namja _di bawahnya itu, seolah tak ada lagi objek yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. Wajar saja… ia terlalu merindukan sosok ini. Hanya mengawasi dari jauh jelas tidak membuat rasa rindunya terobati. Ia merindukan segalanya. Wajah lucunya ketika ia senang, kesal ataupun bingung masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Ia rindu memeluknya, menciumnya atau hanya sekedar menemaninya menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Dan ketika mereka bertemu—benar-benar bertatap muka—Henry justru tidak mengingat apapun soal dirinya… ataupun hubungan mereka...

Walau itu keinginannya, adakalanya ia juga sedikit merasa sakit…

Lalu Henry…

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya agak kepikiran juga. Hal yang penting sepertinya karena beberapa kali hal itu terlihat jelas dalam benaknya.

"_Gege_…"

"Hm?"

"Boleh aku… bertanya…?"

Zhou Mi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, memilih untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini…? A-ah, maksudku… jauh sebelum pertemuan kita malam itu…?"

_Vampire _berambut merah itu diam. Lebih tepatnya merasa bingung. Di satu sisi ia ingin mengatakan kalau mereka memang saling mengenal—bahkan lebih dari itu. Namun di sisi lain… ingatannya berkelana ke masa dua tahun yang lalu. Tentang orang itu. Kejadian itu. Lalu… janjinya pada Hangeng serta Heechul… cukup membuat mulut yang tadinya terbuka ingin menjelaskan langsung terkatup, kembali bungkam—bahkan sebelum ia sempat mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Zhou Mi mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha agar tidak menatap iris yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Kenapa… mendadak menanyakan itu…?"

"_Aniya_… hanya saja… wajah _gege _terlihat _familiar_… kadang air mataku juga… turun tanpa sebab…"

"Itu…"

_BRAKK_!

Zhou Mi terlonjak kaget ketika suara pintu yang terbuka—dengan kasar pastinya—memotong kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan. Namun tidak sampai membuatnya mengubah posisi. Sedikit berterima kasih, setidaknya ia tidak jadi kelepasan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_MWO_!?"

Err… atau sebenarnya ia harus berharap kalau ia akan selamat dari amukan Kim Heechul… mungkin?

"Dasar _vampire yadong…_"

Yesung menghela nafasnya, berdiri di belakang Hangeng yang berpura-pura mengalihkan pandangannya, serta Heechul—ngomong-ngomong ia yang berteriak barusan—yang kelihatannya bersiap untuk membunuh Zhou Mi, yang terlihat seperti akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Henry.

.

.

.

Kibum tersentak. Suara pintu yang dibanting. Dan jelas itu bukan Yesung. _Hyung_nya itu baru memberitahunya kalau ia akan pulang telat, setidaknya sampai apa yang dibicarakannya dengan dua orang itu selesai. Orang yang sangat ia rindukan, _hyung _kandungnya, Kim Heechul…

_Namja _berkacamata itu sontak memasang posisi waspada. Hanya tinggal dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang ada di rumah ini, dan Yesung jelas tidak akan menimbulkan suara seberisik itu—betapapun marahnya ia. Gerakan Yesung cenderung halus, hampir tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun, bahkan walau orang itu sedang emosi sekalipun.

Dan siapapun orang ini… jelas tidak memiliki tujuan yang baik. Bisa mengincarnya ataupun mengincar Kyuhyun. Siapapun yang diincarnya jelas keselamatan Kyuhyun berada di atas segalanya.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, tidak ingin beranjak terlalu jauh dari depan kamar Kyuhyun. Wajah _stoic_nya membantu ia menutupi rasa cemasnya…

Suara tadi berasal dari pintu depan. Dan kemungkinannya akan menuju tangga—itu pun kalau orang ini punya cara berpikir yang _mainstream_.

_Trek_…

Di belakangnya?

Kibum langsung membalikkan badannya. Sebelum ia sempat melihat apa—atau siapa—di sana, sebuah suara telah lebih dulu tertangkap oleh gendang telinganya. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya… dan hanya membawa efek buruk bagi Kyuhyun…

"_Annyeong, hyung_… lama tidak bertemu. Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja~"

Kibum menatap datar subjek di hadapannya. Baiklah, ia memang sudah memprediksi ini. Cepat atau lambat, orang ini pasti akan ke tempat ini. Hanya yang tidak ia prediksi adalah waktunya yang secepat ini…

"Shim Changmin…"

_Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu menyeringai. Kelihatannya ia memang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh _namja _yang sempat ia cintai ini.

"Aku senang kalau _hyung _masih mengingatku… setidaknya aku benar-benar meninggalkan kesan yang cukup dalam di kehidupan _hyung _yang kini tanpa akhir…"

Kibum menggeretakkan giginya. Antara kesal sekaligus menahan emosinya untuk tidak langsung berlari ke arahnya lalu mencekiknya.

"Ah, tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk bernostalgia denganmu, _hyung_. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku~"

"_Mwo_?"

Kibum ingin berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Namun baru satu langkah ia ambil, Changmin telah lebih dulu bergerak ke arahnya. Dan belum sempat Kibum menyadarinya…

_Duagh._

Changmin telan lebih dulu memukul leher bagian depannya. Membuat _namja _berwajah seputih salju itu langsung terjerembab dengan keras ke atas lantai.

"Bahkan walau _hyung _sudah diubah pun, kelemahan _hyung _masih tetap sama ya~"

Changmin beranjak menuju pintu di dekatnya—kamar Kyuhyun.

Di sisa kesadarannya, Kibum sempat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari mulut Changmin—

"Istirahatlah, _hyung_. Aku hanya mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya memang jadi milikku… bukan milikmu, miliknya atau bahkan milik kalian…"

—dan kegelapan menghinggapinya. Apapun itu, kelihatannya Changmin menanamkan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya melalui pukulan itu hingga membuatnya terasa berat membuka kelopak matanya.

_Yesung-_hyung_… mianhae…_

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n: annyeong… ._. Berapa lama kira-kira saya menelantarkan ff ini? ._. Lama ya… **_**mian…**_** .**

**just it, saya bingung mau ngomong apa lagi… ini rekor lho, saya ngetik ini cuma 2 jam dan tanpa editing lebih lanjut, so… kalau ada typo saya minta maaf m(_ _)m**

_**Mian ya**_**, untuk kali ini saya gak bales review… udah agak ngantuk… ._.v tapi saya baca kok, tenang aja~**

**.**

**Big thanks to:**

**Choi Shinji | ika . zordick | HaeUKE | Mykyubee | xoxoxo | KyuKi Yanagishita | Y | VIOSgetz | shizuku m | puzZy cat | Kihyun Shipper | windah24 | ****Mrs. EvilGameGyu**** | kyu**

**.**

**.**

**P.S: Soal side story YeKyuBum+ChangKyu nya saya pending dulu biar sejalan sama alur ff yg ini. ;)**

**.**

**.**

**See you on the other story~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RIN—**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

—**Till the End of Time—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 7/?**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: M or T**

**Pair: ZhouRy (Zhoumi x Henry), slight YeKyuBum (Kyu as Uke central. XD #plak), HanChul, KangTeuk, ChangKyu, dll.**

**Genre: Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Angst**

**.**

**Inspired by Crimson Rain (an original fiction that made by my friend and posted on fictionpress . com)**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Vamp!Fic, Crack Pair, YAOI, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

_Yesung-_hyung… mianhae…

.

.

Yesung tersentak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya—atau hanya sekedar menyerukan namanya? Entahlah, hampir sama mungkin… tapi… kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kibum—atau yang lebih parahnya… Kyuhyun?

"Aish…"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk seperti itu. Tidak akan terjadi apapun, baik pada Kibum ataupun Kyuhyun… iya… kan?

_Namja _berambut hitam itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, kali ini pada Zhou Mi yang duduk—tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri—berhadapan dengan Heechul dan Hangeng. Ia tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Hangeng pada _namja _bersurai merah itu—setidaknya… walau orang itu _half-vampire_, ia bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal aneh atau sejenisnya. Kecuali kalau tiang listrik itu melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar menindih Henry… ng… baiklah, ia memang sudah melakukannya, hanya saja jelas tidak ada yang mengetahuinya—kecuali dirinya sendiri mungkin…

Lalu…

Kim Heechul… ia angkat tangan soal orang ini. Sikapnya tidak mudah ditebak. Bisa jadi ia akan menghajar Zhou Mi, memutilasinya, atau malah menyiramnya dengan _holy water_—apalagi kalau _namja _berwajah cantik itu sampai tahu kalau _vampire _berkepala merah ini sudah menyentuh anak itu.

Baik Zhou Mi maupun Heechul masih diam, tak ada diantara keduanya yang berniat untuk membuka mulut. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Yesung jengah. Ayolah, tak akan ada yang terselesaikan kalau yang dilakukan oleh kedua _namja _ini hanya diam.

"Zhou Mi-_ah_…" desis Heechul.

Oh _well_, nada suara yang cukup bagus untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ia yakin, minimal akan ada satu benda hancur selanjutnya…

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Bukan pertanyaan yang diharapkan sebenarnya, baik itu oleh Zhou Mi maupun Yesung. Setidaknya mereka tidak membayangkan kalau Kim Heechul akan menanyakan hal itu pada Zhou Mi. Bukan 'apa' tapi 'kenapa'. Itu yang seharusnya ditanyakan padanya. Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Heechul—dan juga Hangeng—memintanya untuk menjauh dari Henry apapun yang terjadi? _Orang itu_ tidak akan berhenti hanya sebatas membuat anak itu terluka—baik fisik tapi mungkin tujuan utamanya secara mental, toh itu juga—mungkin—yang sudah dilakukannya pada… _namja _itu…

Zhou Mi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini rumit. Jauh lebih rumit dari apa yang sebenarnya ia perkirakan. Ia pikir, semua akan baik-baik saja kalau ia menjauh—sementara waktu—dari kehidupan anak itu, lalu kembali lagi tanpa khawatir akan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi… lagi…

Heechul menghela nafasnya ketika bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan. Rasanya seperti bukan dirinya saja ketika ia bukannya menghardik malah diam seperti pasrah dengan jawaban apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh _vampire _di hadapannya ini—bahkan sekalipun itu bukan jawaban yang berhubungan. _Namja _berwajah cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yesung. Tidak ada kerjaan sebenarnya, toh _namja _berambut merah di hadapannya ini juga kelihatannya belum akan mengeluarkan suaranya.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Heran… dan bingung. Ia tahu kalau _vampire _sama seperti manusia, raut wajahnya bisa berubah tergantung bagaimana suasana hatinya. Tapi… melihat hal itu terlihat di wajah Yesung jelas bukan hal yang biasa, cenderung aneh malah.

"_Mian_…"

_Namja _berwajah cantik itu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Zhou Mi. Sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Bukan itu yang ingin didengarnya, walau sebenarnya ia tahu jawaban seperti apa yang akan diterimanya kalau Zhou Mi benar-benar niat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Cinta…

Jelas saja, memangnya ada jawaban lain selain itu yang bisa ia harapkan? Itu juga alasan yang sama mengapa dirinya yang _vampire hunter _malah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _half-vampire_.

"Aku kan bertanya kenapa kau bisa ada di sini… bukan malah mendengar kata maaf darimu yang jelas-jelas tidak cocok ditujukan padaku…" Heechul memutar bola matanya, kesal. Baiklah, sifatnya kembali seperti semula kelihatannya.

Zhou Mi meringis mendengar kalimat itu. "Aku mengatakan sesuatu juga kan tidak ada gunanya, toh _gege _juga sudah tahu aku tinggal di rumah ini sejak awal kan?"

Heechul menarik nafasnya pelan, terlihat seperti bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Zhou Mi, sementara Hangeng hanya meringis—kelihatannya ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. _Namja _bertubuh sedang itu mengambil sesuatu di belakang tubuhnya.

_Plak_.

"Aww… yaakk, _gege_!"

"Itu karena kau tinggal di rumah ini diam-diam…"

_Plak._

"Dan itu karena kau hampir melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Henry…"

Oh _well_, memukulnya seorang _vampire _dengan gulungan kertas sebenarnya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa—tidak terasa sakit malah, hanya saja ia merasa harus melakukannya, yah sekedar untuk memuaskan dirinya saja, tidak lebih.

"Tidak sekalian menghajarnya karena sudah melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Henry-_ssi_ sewaktu kalian berdua pergi?" Ucap Yesung, ketika dilihatnya Heechul sudah menghentikan kegiatannya memukuli Zhou Mi dengan gulungan kertas yang berasal entah dari mana.

"_MWO_!?"

Yesung menyeringai tipis, ketika dilihatnya mantan _vampire hunter _itu kini melancarkan _deathglare_nya pada _vampire _berambut merah itu. _Well _sedikit bermain-main tidak masalah kan? Setidaknya itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa khawatir yang entah karena apa itu—hanya sedikit sebenarnya.

"_Mianhae_! Aku benar-benar tidak ada maksud untuk melakukannya, _gege_!" _Yah, sedikit sih, tapi tetap saja itu kan tidak disengaja…_

"Aish…."

_Plak_.

Heechul kembali memukulkan gulungan kertas itu tepat di kepala Zhou Mi. Sedikit lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya. Harusnya kalau ia mau, ia bisa menggunakan _holy water_—harusnya. "Aku marah pun kau juga sudah sering melakukannya dulu…"

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya, sedikit tidak peduli. Ia menatap keluar jendela. Mendung lagi. _Lagi?_

"Jaga anak itu…"

Yesung kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kali ini pada Heechul dan juga Zhou Mi. Ia diam. Benar juga, biar seketat apapun mereka menjaga Henry yang dibutuhkan anak itu sebenarnya hanya Zhou Mi. Setidaknya hanya _vampire _itu yang benar-benar bisa membuat anak itu merasa aman.

"Apapun yang terjadi, bahkan kalau perlu jaga dia dengan nyawamu…"

Zhou Mi diam. Ia menatap intens kedua iris hitam milik Kim Heechul. "Sampai kapanpun?"

"Sampai kapanpun…"

"Tidak usah kau bilang juga aku pasti akan melakukannya, _gege_. Bahkan walau dia sendiri tidak lagi mengingatku…"

.

.

.

Yesung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sebenarnya terbilang tidak wajar, tapi masa bodoh, toh manusia biasa tidak akan bisa menangkap pergerakan mobilnya. Ia harus tiba di rumahnya, secepat mungkin. Setidaknya ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya melayang pada apa yang sebenarnya benar-benar ingin ia lupakan.

Zhou Mi… lalu Henry… akar permasalahannya sebenarnya ada pada dirinya. Kalau saja waktu itu ia tidak meninggalkan _namja _itu dan membiarkannya bertemu dengan Zhou Mi mungkin saja banyak hal buruk yang tidak perlu terjadi. Setidaknya di antara dua _namja _China itu.

Kyuhyun masalah yang lain lagi, anak itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Kecuali… kecuali yah dengan _namja _tiang listrik lainnya.

Yesung melambatkan laju mobilnya. Hujan kembali turun, dan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko menabrak—entah sengaja atau tidak—sesuatu di depannya. Sejak awal ia bukan siapa-siapa, di antara Kyuhyun maupun Kibum. Hanya seseorang yang memiliki status sebagai penyelamat kedua anak itu dari _vampire _gila bernama Shim Changmin—tidak lebih. Ia tidak mencintai Kyuhyun—seperti apa yang Zhou Mi nyatakan padanya. Perasaannya murni hanya sebatas _hyung _dan _dongsaeng _saja. Ada orang lain yang ia cintai. Walau sebenarnya tidak mungkin baginya untuk bisa bersama dengan orang itu sekarang.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Memang sulit menjadi makhluk yang semi-_immortal_. Ia bisa mati, kapanpun tergantung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Jantung yang ditusuk dengan perak, atau disiram dengan _holy-water_, adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa membuatnya mati. Mati dalam artian ia hilang, tak berbekas. Tapi semua itu akan lebih sulit lagi ketika ia yang seperti itu justru mencintai manusia. Sama seperti apa yang dialami oleh Zhou Mi maupun Kibum.

Lalu…

Berpura-pura mencintai Kyuhyun…

Ia tidak ingin menyakiti anak itu sebenarnya. Mengetahui bahwa anak itu mencintainya bahkan cukup untuk membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata dan malah menjadikannya kekasihnya.

"Ini gila… benar kan… Wookie-_ah_…?"

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, hujan lagi?"

Choi Siwon menatap ke arah langit. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu cerah, sekarang malah kembali mendung. Ia diam, di trotoar membiarkan tetesan hujan perlahan membasahi tubuhnya. Terlihat aneh sih, tapi hujan ini jauh lebih aneh lagi. Terlalu sering sekaligus juga hanya turun di beberapa daerah tertentu saja.

Ia mendesah. Ada yang bermain-main dengan hukum alam. Siapapun itu jelas terlihat kalau ia hendak melawan Tuhan. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu membalikkan badannya, menatap ke bagian lain Seoul yang sama sekali tidak dibasahi oleh tetesan hujan. Artinya…?

_Wuusshhh_!

"_Mwo_?"

Ia tersentak. Rasanya ada yang melewatinya. Sesuatu yang besar, namun memiliki kecepatan yang benar-benar tidak tertangkap mata.

"Yang barusan itu… mobil…?"

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak lama kemudian. Tidak, tidak. Mustahil. Tidak mungkin, secepat apapun sebuah mobil bisa melaju, tidak akan ada yang bisa memiliki kecepatan semustahil itu. Itu gila… dan ia yang sempat berpikir seperti itu pasti pikirannya agak terganggu… gara-gara hujan aneh ini mungkin…

_Namja _itu berbalik, hendak melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Namun, belum sempat ia mengambil satu langkah pun, ada sesuatu yang telah lebih dulu menarik perhatiannya. Seorang _namja _berdiri hanya beberapa meter di hadapannya. Hantu kah? Ia berani bersumpah kalau jalanan di sekitarnya sepi sejak tadi, lalu dari mana asalnya laki-laki ini? Turun dari langit?

Tingginya sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan dirinya—atau mungkin benar-benar lebih pendek darinya? Ia menatap ke arahnya bahkan nyaris tanpa berkedip. Apa ya… kalau digambarkan secara singkat, _namja _di depannya itu… mempesona…?

Siwon mengerutkan alisnya, ketika telinganya menangkap sebuah suara—hanya sebatas gumam halus, tapi ia masih bisa mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

"Wookie-_ah_…"

_Siapa?_

.

.

.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru, ia bahkan tidak mengunci kembali mobilnya dan malah langsung berjalan—hampir berlari—ke dalam rumah. Kali ini firasatnya benar-benar terasa buruk. Ayolah, walaupun ia tidak mencintai kedua anak itu layaknya seorang kekasih, ia jelas tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Biar bagaimana pun, selain Zhou Mi dan _namja itu_, mereka berdua adalah orang yang benar-benar mengisi kehidupan panjangnya yang sebenarnya monoton.

_BRAKK_!

"Hhh… hhh… Apa… ini?"

_Vampire _berusia ratusan tahun itu menatap ke dalam sebuah ruangan, yang harusnya merupakan ruang tengah di rumah ini. Hanya saja, interiornya bahkan hampir tidak bisa ia kenali. Berantakan—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, hancur berantakan.

Sofa yang terbalik dan koyak di beberapa bagian. Berbagai pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai dan tempat-tempat lainnya juga… rak-rak yang hancur—hancur dalam artian benar-benar hancur. Ini jelas bukan hasil perbuatan Kyuhyun maupun Kibum—tidak mungkin.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya, memasuki ruangan sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya. _Siapa?_

Tidak ada orang lain di tempat ini, walau ia masih bisa merasakan bekas keberadaannya di tempat ini. Hanya ada aura keberadaan dirinya… dan juga Kibum…? Lalu Kyuhyun…?

Yesung langsung bergegas menaiki tangga. Kamar Kyuhyun adalah yang ditujunya, tapi Kibum adalah orang yang benar-benar ia cari saat ini. Ia berhenti, tepat ketika kakinya menginjak lantai atas. Kedua matanya terbelalak mendapati Kibum yang terbaring—tak sadarkan diri sepertinya—tak jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun. Aura Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terasa, jadi bisa ia asumsikan kalau anak itu… tidak berada di rumah ini.

Ia berjalan mendekati Kibum, perlahan. Khawatir kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang akan menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Ia berjongkok di dekat tubuh Kibum yang terbaring, menyentuhnya perlahan. Anak ini _vampire_, walau bukan _vampire _berdarah murni seperti dirinya. Membuatnya jatuh hingga tak sadarkan diri seperti ini jelas hampir mustahil dilakukan—kecuali… untuk beberapa situasi mungkin…

Yesung membalikkan tubuh Kibum, dahinya berkerut mendapati sesuatu yang aneh…

"Jarum…?"

Ia mengambil selembar sapu tangan di sakunya, lalu dengan gerakan yang amat pelan mencabutnya dari leher _namja _berkulit putih itu.

"_Holy water_…? Pantas saja…"

_Shim Changmin…_

.

.

.

Zhou Mi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Henry. Iris gelapnya terlihat melamun, sesekali menatap langit mendung di luar sana. Suasana rumah ini… sedikit membuatnya merindukan kehidupannya dulu sebelum bertemu Henry dimana ia tinggal bersama Yesung dan juga Kibum. Kombinasi yang aneh di antara ketiganya, jujur saja. Yah, tapi hanya sedikit… kalau saja otak jahil mereka tidak selalu keluar, mungkin ia benar-benar akan merindukan kedua orang itu.

Lalu… ngomong-ngomong soal Henry…

Menjaganya? Jelas walau tak diminta sekalipun, ia akan tetap melakukannya. Bukan hanya nyawa, bahkan apapun yang ia miliki akan ia korbankan demi keselamatan anak itu. Tapi… kalimatnya terasa aneh… apa yang diucapkan Heechul jelas terdengar aneh. Ia pikir orang itu akan marah hingga menghajarnya atau apalah, tapi ini… menjaganya…? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?

Ia akui, walau usianya hanya berbeda beberapa puluh tahun dari Yesung, untuk masalah intuisi ia benar-benar lemah—mendekati nol—jika dibandingkan dengannya. Dan disuruh menduga-duga jelas bukan keahliannya…

_Cklek_.

Zhou Mi mengerutkan alisnya, ketika ia membuka pintu dan malah mendapati kamar itu kosong. Kemana Henry?

"Henly…?"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan memasuki kamar kosong itu. Jendela terkunci rapat, lagipula orang bodoh mana yang mau membuka jendelanya di saat hujan seperti ini.

_Kamar mandi?_

"Henly…?"

Zhou Mi mengetuk pintu kamar mandi perlahan. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara air yang mengalir dari keran di wastafel.

_Di dalam? Tapi kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku?_

Ia menyentuh kenop pintu dan sedikit terlonjak ketika didapatinya pintu itu tidak terkunci. Sedikit ragu, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Sama kosongnya. Namun menimbulkan kesan _creepy _yang… benar-benar membuatnya tegang… firasatnya buruk. Terjadi sesuatu pada Henry. Ia tahu itu. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa, dan siapa yang melakukannya.

Air masih mengalir dari keran di wastafel, hanya saja bukan itu yang membuatnya tertarik—hingga kedua matanya terbelalak. Sesuatu yang tertulis di cermin. Dibuat dari tinta merah… atau darah? Entahlah…

_Dia milikku sekarang… sebagai ganti dari apa yang sudah kau renggut di masa lalu…_

Zhou Mi menggigit bibirnya, mendengus kesal. Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang melakukan ini. Menculik Henry dan mengklaim anak itu sebagai miliknya? Yang benar saja… sampai kapanpun Henry adalah miliknya… bukan milik siapa-siapa…

_Lee Donghae_…

.

.

.

Jung Yunho tahu bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan ini sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya. Shim Changmin tidak akan kembali menjadi Changmin yang dulu pernah ia kenal. _Namja _manis yang bahkan sulit untuk mengatakan tidak atas permintaan orang lain. Ia sudah berubah. Menjadi makhluk berdarah dingin yang bahkan bisa melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Ia sudah berubah, tepat ketika ada seorang _vampire _yang hilang kendali menggigit anak itu.

Kendali anak itu akan dirinya mungkin terbilang sangat hebat, ketika dia berada dalam masa awal-awal perubahannya—dimana itu sebenarnya adalah saat-saat yang sulit. Hanya saja… ia sudah bisa menduganya. Wujud fisik tetap sama. Tapi ia tahu kalau anak itu telah berubah. Sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk membuatnya kembali seperti dulu, ia tahu itu tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Kim Jaejoong meninggal karena salahnya—salahnya yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Changmin menggigitnya hingga mati. Maksudnya, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Jaejoong berubah menjadi _vampire_. Tapi itu mustahil… _vampire _baru tidak akan bisa membuat siapapun yang digigitnya berubah. Itu yang dikatakan Yesung padanya.

Dan kali ini, ketika anak itu muncul di hadapannya, di gereja tempatnya tinggal bersama sepupunya Siwon, menggendong seseorang dalam dekapannya dengan tubuhnya yang basah, ia tahu kalau kali ini pun tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi… sama seperti Jaejoong dulu…

"Apa yang… kau lakukan di sini—"

"—ini bukan tempat untukku, itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku kan, _hyung_?"

Yunho diam. Tak ada yang ingin ia ucapkan. _Namja _bertubuh tinggi itu bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Semuanya terasa _blur_. Ada banyak yang ingin ia katakan, ingin ia tanyakan pada Changmin. Namun semuanya tertelan kembali, hingga ia tidak bisa bahkan untuk mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara.

"_Hyung_… _hyung _menyayangiku kan? Mau membantuku~?"

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n sebenernya gak ada niat buat bikin chapter ini selesai, karena saya sebenernya fokus sama ff lain, tapi berhubung entah kenapa sejak tadi siang alur ff ini loncat-loncat di kepala kayak kelinci, akhirnya saya nyoba ngetik. Ternyata malah lebih dulu beres yang ini. ^^**

**Updatenya lama? Iya, saya tahu kok. Ada beberapa hal lain di real-life saya yang gak bisa saya tinggalkan, jadinya waktu ngetik semakin berkurang. ^^" Tapi saya terima todongan di twitter sama fb saya. Seenggaknya itu bisa bikin saya semangat buat ngetik ff yang lain.**

**Mianhae, saya gak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu… ^^**

**Oke, see you next time~**

**.**

**BEST REGARDS**

—**RiN—**

**.**


End file.
